


Coming Home - German

by celedan



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: And it's karaoke in Caritas, BUT ONLY ONCE, Deutsch | German, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Post-Season/Series Finale (Buffy), So that's an excuse, implied rape, they sing
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Eigentlich soll Spike Lorne bloß nach Las Vegas als Bodyguard begleiten. Dort trifft er dann allerdings den vermissten Xander und ist schockiert, in welchem Zustand er sich befindet. Er rettet ihn und bringt ihn zurück nach LA, zu seinen Freunden. Doch Angel ist eifersüchtig, wie aufopferungsvoll sein Lover sich um Xander kümmert und als Riley im Hyperion auftaucht, mit dem Spike eine düstere Vergangenheit verbindet, droht die Situation zu eskalieren.





	Coming Home - German

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist jetzt die letzte der irgendwann mal angefangenen und sogar fertig gestellten Angel-Fanfics, die der Form halber online gestellt werden. Auch diese Story fällt noch in die Anfänge meiner bescheidenen Schreibkünste (also in meine verkitschte Teenagerzeit). Ich bitte, dies nachzusehen^^.

Dawn saß im Garten des  _ Hyperions _ , ließ sich von der Sonne wärmen und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch. Sie hatte nach Buffys Tod damals wieder angefangen zu schreiben. Es gab Dinge, die sie sich von der Seele reden musste, die sie jedoch niemandem erzählen konnte. Und sie hatte weitergemacht, als ihre Schwester wieder auferstanden war und selbst beim letzten Kampf hatte sie weiter geschrieben. Alle hatten einige ihrer Sachen aus Sunnydale fortgebracht, ehe sie sich endgültig dem Urbösen gestellt hatten, darunter Dawns Tagebücher. Sie war froh, dass diese noch existierten. Zumindest die, die sie damals aus Verzweiflung nicht verbrannt hatte.

Sie musste plötzlich an Xander denken. Er war unmittelbar nach ihrem Sieg verschwunden und sie hatten seitdem nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Das war jetzt ein Jahr her.

Giles vermutete, dass er einfach Zeit für sich brauchte, um Anyas Tod verarbeiten zu können und da sie ihn nicht hatten aufspüren können, mussten die anderen sich mit dieser Vermutung zufrieden geben und konnten nur darauf bauen, dass sie ihre Sorgen um Xander noch eine Weile lang in Schach halten würde.

Sie kaute nachdenklich und traurig auf ihrem Füller herum.

„Na, Krümel. Wieder in Gedanken versunken?“, hörte sie plötzlich Spikes Stimme und sie drehte sich zu dem Vampir um, der im schattigen Schutz des Gebäudes stand.

Sie nickte. „Ich… Ich musste nur grade an Xander denken“, gestand sie und Spike sah das traurige Aufblitzen in ihren Augen.

„Er kommt schon zurück, Kleines. Er braucht nur Zeit.“

„Spike, es ist ein Jahr her!“, protestierte sie verzweifelt. „Wir hätten ihm doch helfen können das durchzustehen. Ich verstehe das nicht.“

Spike lächelte aufmunternd. „Das musst du auch nicht. Niemand kann verstehen, wie tief es ihn wirklich getroffen hat. Es gibt Dinge, bei denen selbst die besten Freunde nicht helfen können. Dann muss man einfach allein sein.“ Damit ging er zurück ins Hotel und überließ Dawn ihren Gedanken.

„Hey Spike“, grüßte Angel ihn, als er die Lobby wieder betrat und er lächelte, als er seinen Geliebten erblickte.

Angel legte seine Arme um Spike und zog ihn an sich. „Ich hab nen Job für dich.“

Spike zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Was für nen Job?“

„Lorne hat eben angerufen. Er muss für ein paar Tage nach Las Vegas. Ich glaub es geht um irgendwelche geschäftlichen Sachen im _Caritas_ und jedenfalls möchte er, dass ihn jemand von uns begleitet. Als Bodyguard sozusagen.“

Skeptisch sah Spike ihn an. „Und wieso ich?“

Angel strich über seine Wange. „Weil ich weiß, dass du dich gut um unseren Freund kümmern wirst.“ Er küsste sanft seine Nasenspitze. „Und weil du schon mehrmals in den letzten Tagen erwähnt hast, dass dir langweilig ist.“

„Du weißt, dass du dann ganz allein hier bist. Endlose Nächte allein im Bett und…“ 

Angel brachte Spike durch einen spielerischen Kuss zum Schweigen.

„Niemand hat gesagt, dass unsere Arbeit einfach ist“, seufzte er tapfer lächelnd.

Spike schob seine Unterlippe schmollend hervor. „Na gut“, stimmte er dann zu.

Angel lächelte ein wenig fröhlicher und berührte mit seinen Fingern behutsam Spikes Lippen. „Du siehst so süß aus, wenn du schmollst.“

Spike plusterte empört die Backen auf. „Tu ich nicht!“

„Also, fährst du?“, fragte Angel und streichelte weiterhin beruhigend Spikes Wangen.

Dieser nicke und rollte seufzend mit den Augen. „Ja. Ich mach’s. Irgendjemand muss ja auf den Grünen aufpassen.“

 

Am nächsten Abend standen Angel, Spike und Lorne vor dem Hyperion. Lorne lud seine restlichen Sachen ins Auto und kam dann zu den beiden Vampiren.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf, Lorne“, ermahnte Angel den grünhäutigen Dämon streng. 

Dieser hob trocken eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Ich dachte, es sollte umgekehrt sein.“ Er ließ seinen Blick zwischen Angel und Spike hin und her gleiten.

Angel grinste verlegen. „Du weißt doch, dass er sich immer in Schwierigkeiten bringt.“

Spike boxte ihn in die Rippen. „Das stimmt überhaupt nicht!“, protestierte er und wollte beleidigt zum Auto gehen, als Angel ihn zurückhielt, indem er übermütig seine Arme um Spikes Taille schlang. Er küsste zärtlich seinen Nacken. „Ich hab’s nicht so gemeint, Will.“

Spike sah seinen Sire über seine Schulter hinweg an. Er grinste hinterhältig. „Genieß die Zeit, in der ich weg bin. Danach wirst du nichts mehr zu lachen haben.“

Er drehte sich um und küsste Angel leidenschaftlich. Dann stieg er ins Auto und die beiden Dämonen fuhren in Richtung Las Vegas.

Angel sah ihnen hinterher, bis das Auto um eine Ecke verschwunden war.

 

„Wow. Nicht übel!“ Spike pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne, als sie die Hotelsuite betraten. Er sah Lorne an. „Hast du das ausgesucht?“

Der grünhäutige Dämon schüttelte den Kopf. „Angel hat die Suite gebucht.“ Ein warmes, etwas sarkastisches Lächeln umspielte Lornes Lippen. „Er will doch, dass es seinem Baby an nichts fehlt.“

Spike streckte ihm die Zunge raus und machte sich daran, die Vorhänge zu zuziehen, da es schon dämmerte.

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. „Also, wie sieht der Plan aus?“, fragte er und verschränkte entspannt die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

Lorne stellte seine Taschen ab. „Ähm. Heute Nachmittag treffen wir uns mit ein paar Geschäftspartnern von mir und dann erst wieder übermorgen. Am Freitag findet wahrscheinlich auch noch ein Treffen statt. Wir sind auf jeden Fall am Samstag wieder Zuhause.“

Spike rümpfte die Nase. „Wo ist das Treffen? Du weißt schon, Nachmittag, Sonnenschein…“

„Das wird kein Problem. Die Scheiben am Auto sind ja eh verdunkelt und es steht in der Tiefgarage. Meine Kollegen sind ebenfalls Dämonen. Jeder ist also mit den eventuellen Bedürfnissen der verschiedenen Rassen vertraut und es wir keine Probleme in der Hinsicht geben.“

Spike nickte. „Gut. Und… Was sind das überhaupt für Geschäfte?“

Lorne setzte sich auf das andere Bett und fixierte Spike. „Ich bin Mitglied eines, naja, sagen wir Vereins. Die, mit denen ich mich treffe sind friedliche Dämonen, die ähnliche Einrichtungen betreiben wie ich das  _ Caritas _ . Wir wollen organisiert für etwas mehr Sicherheit sorgen. Und sei es nur in Bars. Zweimal im Jahr treffen wir uns, tauschen Neuigkeiten, Erfahrungen und Verbesserungsvorschläge aus.“

Spike erwiderte den Blick des Dämons amüsiert, doch auch ein wenig beeindruckt. „Du hast wirklich was erreicht hier auf der Erde. Aber sag mal, wieso sollte ich als dein Bodyguard mit?“

Lorne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht alle Dämonen sind friedlich, wie du weißt und es ist schon vorgekommen, dass unsere Sitzungen angegriffen wurden. Einige Dämonen sind nicht damit einverstanden, dass es gewaltfreie Bars gibt. Sie wollen überall zerstören, wie es ihnen passt und da haben wir uns geeinigt, dass es besser wäre, wenn jeder einen Schutz bei sich hat.“

Spike grinste. „Muss ich dann auch im schwarzen Anzug und mit Sonnenbrille vor der Tür Wache halten?“

Lorne erwiderte das Grinsen. „Nein. So ernst ist es nun auch wieder nicht. Du sollst einfach dabei sein, so wie die anderen Bodyguards. Das ist alles.“

„Aha.“ Spike legte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Dann lass uns 'n bisschen schlafen. Wir haben heute noch viel zu tun.“

 

Die Sitzung verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Zu ruhig für Spikes Geschmack. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass irgendwelche durchgeknallten Dämonen den Raum stürmten – auf die anschließende Diskussion mit Angel, der ihm nur wieder vorhalten würde, dass er die Schwierigkeiten doch aktiv suchen würde hatte er keine Lust –, aber er hätte sich das Ganze dennoch etwas spannender gewünscht.

Es war eher wie bei einem Klassentreffen als bei einer geschäftlichen Sitzung. Und von dem Meisten, über das gesprochen wurde, hatte Spike keine Ahnung.

Umso erleichterter war er jetzt, in seinem wohlverdienten Feierabend, dass er durch Las Vegas streifen konnte. Es war schon mindestens dreißig Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.

Er stand vor dem Hotel und genoss die kühle Nachtluft.

Der alten Erinnerung wegen beschloss der Vampir einigen Orten einen Besuch abzustatten, an denen er damals mit Drusilla gewesen war.

Es waren nicht viele Plätze, da sie nicht lange hier gewesen waren. Dru hatte Angst vor den grellen bunten Neonbeleuchtungen gehabt und war verwirrt von der ganzen Spielsucht der Menschen gewesen.

Er ging in Richtung des Hotels, in dem Dru und er damals gewohnt hatten, doch er bezweifelte, dass es noch dasselbe war. Er hoffte, dass er es überhaupt wiedererkennen würde. Wahrscheinlich waren selbst die verrufenen Viertel längst dem Konsum und dem Tourismus zum Opfer gefallen und zu einer überteuerten Glitzerwelt mutiert.

Er war noch nicht lange unterwegs, da hörte er Geräusche aus einer verlassenen Gasse.

Alarmiert ging er die ziemlich dunkle, schmutzige Gasse entlang, um den Geräuschen auf den Grund zu gehen.

Was er am Ende der Straße sah, brachte ihn fast dazu, sich zu übergeben.

Xander, Xander Harris auf seinen Knien, wie er einem anderen Mann…

Spike konnte nicht weiter hinsehen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand und schloss die Augen. Er hörte den ekstatischen Schrei des Mannes als dieser schließlich kam. Dann hörte er leises Gemurmel und er spürte, wie der Mann an ihm auf wackligen Knien vorbei torkelte.

Er spähte um die Ecke des Müllcontainers, hinter dem er sich versteckt hatte. Xander hustete und keuchte und übergab sich schließlich.

Spike wollte zu ihm, ihn windelweich prügeln und ihn fragen, was das alles verdammt noch mal sollte, doch er konnte nicht.

Wimmernd erhob Xander sich und Spike drückte sich in den Schatten der Mauer.

Als er Xander im Schein der Straßenlichter sah, spürte, er, wie ihm erneut übel wurde. Xanders Gesicht war von einigen Kratzern und einer großen Prellung an seiner Stirn übersät und er wollte nicht wissen, wie schlimm der Rest seines Körpers zugerichtet war. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und Spike konnte trotz der schützenden Kleidung sehen, wie dünn und ausgemergelt sein Körper war.

Seine Haut war bleich und hatte eine ungesunde Farbe und die Augenklappe über seinem linken Auge ließ ihn wie den Geist eines Piraten aussehen.

Xander war mittlerweile aus der Gasse verschwunden und Spike folgte ihm wie ein Schatten.

Er folgte ihm zu einem großen, etwas heruntergekommenen Gebäude. Als er sah, wie im vierten Stock in einem Zimmer das Licht anging, kletterte er die Feuerleiter hinauf und spähte ins Zimmer. Es war spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Kleiderschrank, ein Bett. Eine Tür links neben dem Bett führte zu einem Badezimmer und eine kleine Küche lag in einer Ecke gegenüber dem Bett.

Ein Mann betrat nun die Wohnung. Spike konnte sofort spüren, dass es ein Dämon war, obwohl er menschlich aussah.

Xander wirkte klein und verloren gegen den großen Mann. Er sagte etwas in lautem, barschen Ton zu Xander, das Spike durch die Fensterscheibe hindurch nicht verstehen konnte, doch dann begann Xander sich auszuziehen. Als Spike Xanders abgemagerten, grün und blau geprügelten Oberkörper sah, stieß er ein geschocktes Keuchen hervor.

Der Dämon schrie nun und schlug Xander ins Gesicht. Der junge Mann zitterte vor Furcht und zog seine Hose aus. Er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht aufgrund seiner Verletzungen.

Plötzlich stürzte der Dämon sich auf ihn. Sie fielen zu Boden und der Dämon riss Xanders restliche Kleidung von seinem Körper. Er schlug weiter auf Xander ein, bis dieser halb bewusstlos war.

Spike konnte es nicht länger ertragen und sah rot. Er zerschlug die Fensterscheibe und schrie Xander zu: „Xander! Bitte mich rein! Na los!“

Der Dämon sah ihn verwirrt an und Xander, der kaum noch bei Bewusstsein war, sagte, ohne zu wissen, was er tat: „Komm rein.“

Spike stürzte sich durch das Fenster und ging auf den Dämon los. Er schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand und boxte ihm mit aller Kraft in den Bauch. Der Dämon keuchte und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Spike hätte weiter zugeschlagen, er hätte ihn getötet, hätte Xanders schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen ihn nicht zur Besinnung gebracht. Er sah den Dämon an. „Verschwinde!“, zischte er ruhig und der Dämon, dessen Augen vor Panik geweitet waren, floh.

Spike schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu und blieb für einen Moment bewegungslos stehen. Er grunzte angewidert. Bloß ein Feigling, der nur mutig war, wenn er sich Schwächere vornehmen konnte Er kniff die Augen zusammen und atmete tief ein, in der Hoffnung, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum war. Doch als er sich umdrehte, lag Xander bewusstlos und blutend vor dem Bett.

Vorsichtig hob er Xanders regungslosen Körper in seine Arme und legte ihn aufs Bett. Er deckte ihn zu und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten.

Schließlich hatte er einen gefunden und begann Xanders aufgeplatzte Lippe und Stirn zu behandeln. Er desinfizierte noch einige Wunden auf Xanders Brust und rieb jede Verletzung mit einer Heilsalbe ein.

Er nahm sich den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer und setzte sich neben das Bett. Zärtlich strich er einige dunkle Locken aus Xanders Stirn und seufzte. „Wie hast du das nur wieder geschafft, Harris.“

 

Es vergingen einige Stunden und Spike war leicht eingenickt, doch selbst im Schlaf nahm er plötzlich das qualvolle Stöhnen war. Er war sofort hellwach und sein Blick fiel auf Xander, der gerade die Augen aufschlug.

Er lächelte. „Hey, Kleiner. Wie geht’s?“, fragte er.

Xander blickte ihn für wenige Momente verwirrt an, doch dann weiteten sich seine Augen entsetzt und er wich trotz der Schmerzen vor Spike zurück. „Das… das kann nicht sein!“, wisperte er stotternd. „Du bist tot!“ Er hob beide Arme schützend vor das Gesicht und schluchzte. „Du bist nicht echt! Du bist nicht echt! Spike ist tot.“

Spike legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Xanders Oberschenkel und drückte sanft zu „Nein Xander. Sieh mich an. Ich lebe.“

Langsam, unter Spikes beruhigendem Tonfall beruhigte Xander sich. Sein Herz schlug langsamer und gleichmäßiger. Ebenso sein Atem wurde ruhiger. Langsam nahm er seine Arme fort und starrte Spike ungläubig an. „Spike?“

Spike nickte und lächelte.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte Xander.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Ich bin hier.“

Xander nickte und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab. Er warf sich unerwartet in Spikes Arme. „Ja… Du bist hier!“

Perplex hielt Spike den jungen Mann für eine Weile in seinen Armen. Doch dann schob er Xander sanft von sich. „Xander. Was ist hier los? Was tust du hier in diesem Rattenloch?“

Xander riss sich plötzlich von Spike los als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt und senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Das ist mein Leben, Spike.“

Spike wurde wütend. „Das ist kein Leben!“, schrie er. „Wieso bist du nicht zurückgekommen?“

Er merkte zu spät, dass Xander vor Furcht zitterte. Er brachte sich schnell unter Kontrolle und berührte zögernd Xanders Arm. „Xander. Es tut mir Leid, okay?“ Dieser nickte schwach. „Ich verstehe das hier alles nur nicht. Wieso bist du nicht zu den anderen gegangen? Sie machen sich unheimlich Sorgen um dich. Vor allem Dawn.“

Xander ließ den Kopf hängen und schluchzte. „Das wollte ich, Spike.“ Er sah auf und Spike hätte am liebsten den Blick von Xanders verzweifeltem braunen Auge abgewendet. Ihn erschütterte das Leid, das er darin sah, aber noch vielmehr erschütterten ihn die Gleichgültigkeit und die Akzeptanz für dieses Leben, die er darin las.

„Ich wollte zurückkommen, aber ich hab mich so unheimlich geschämt. Anfangs wollte ich nur vergessen. Ich wollte vergessen, dass ich Anya verloren hatte und… und dich.“

„Mich?!“ Spike sah ihn verwundert an. „Aber… Du hasst mich“, wisperte er.

Xander schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab dich nie gehasst, Spike… okay, schon, aber, manchmal hab ich mir gewünscht, dass wir Freunde werden könnten. Vielleicht wären wir das sogar geworden, wenn wir uns unter anderen Umständen begegnet wären und alles nicht so verdammt beschissen gelaufen wäre.“

Spike sah mitleidig auf die zusammen gekauerte Kreatur in dem Bett vor sich hinunter, überrascht über Xanders Worte. „Aber du kannst jetzt mitkommen. Sie werden sich alle mächtig freuen, wenn du wieder da bist.“

Xanders Kopf schoss geschockt in die Höhe. „Nein!“, rief er hysterisch aus. „Ich kann nicht! Wie könnte ich ihnen jetzt noch unter die Augen treten?“

Spike runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht nur wegen der Anderen. Xander hatte Angst, doch wovor?

_ Ich werd _ _ ’ _ _ s schon noch herausfinden und wenn ich es weiß, werde ich dem ein Ende setzen, _ dachte er entschlossen.

„Du musst jetzt gehen, Spike. Die Sonne geht bald auf“, sagte Xander leise und versuchte Spikes stechenden Blick zu meiden.

Spike wollte protestieren, doch er wusste, dass er vorerst aus Xander nichts mehr herausbekommen würde. Nickend stand er auf.

„Ich gehe, aber ich komme wieder. Ich werde nicht eher aus dieser Stadt verschwinden, ehe du nicht zugestimmt hast mit mir zu kommen. Und wenn ich es in deinen Dickschädel hinein prügeln muss!“

Damit verschwand Spike. Diesmal durch die Tür und ließ einen todunglücklichen, nachdenklichen Xander zurück.

 

Spike hätte am liebsten alles kurz und klein geschlagen und jeden windelweich geprügelt, dem er begegnet war, so verzweifelt war er, doch er ging schnurstracks zum Hotel zurück, vor allem, weil Xander recht hatte. Die Sonne ging in weniger als einer halben Stunde auf.

Niedergeschlagen betrat er das Hotelzimmer und fand Lorne lesend im Bett vor. Der Dämon trug einen seidenen Schlafanzug, wie immer in den grellsten Farben.

„Hey Spike. Gut amüsiert?“, fragte er, doch als Spike ihm einen düsteren Blick zuwarf, runzelte er sorgenvoll seine behörnte Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“

Müde ließ Spike sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte für eine Weile zur Decke. „Ich hab Xander gefunden. Unseren Xander!“

„Was für ein Zufall. Aber… deiner Laune nach zu urteilen, war es keine besonders freundschaftliche Konfrontation.“

Spike sah ihn an. „Weißt du, wo ich ihn gefunden hab? In einem der schlimmsten Viertel von Vegas, wo er seinen Körper an Menschen sowie Dämonen verkauft, die ihn dann grün und blau prügeln und was weiß ich wie schlimm misshandeln!“

Lornes rote Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Was?“, brachte er geschockt hervor. „Aber wie konnte das passieren?“

Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es selber nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich ihn mit nach hause nehmen werde, zu seinen Freunden, wo er hingehört!“, erklärte Spike entschlossen. „Und wenn ich ihn in einen Sacke stecken und im Kofferraum einschließen muss“, murrte er.

„Aha. Nun, dann wird es dich ja interessieren, dass das Treffen am Freitag abgesagt wurde. Wir sind heute so gut vorangekommen, dass es überflüssig ist. Und das Treffen für übermorgen ist auf morgen Nachmittag vorverlegt worden.“

Spike hob hellhörig seinen Kopf vom Kissen. „Das bedeutet, dass wir morgen Nachmittag zu deinem Treffen gehen und bei Sonnenuntergang können wir uns um Xander kümmern und dann sofort nach hause fahren.“ Ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln legte sich über seine Lippen.

Nun konnte Spike wenigstens ein bisschen ruhiger schlafen, jetzt wo er wusste, dass die Dinge schon mal gut anfingen.

 

Wie er den nächsten Nachmittag überstanden hatte, wusste er nicht. Er zählte jede Minute bis Sonnenuntergang und er wusste, dass er erst Ruhe geben würde, wenn Xander mit ihnen im Auto saß.

Kaum war die Sonne untergegangen, machte er sich auf den Weg zu Xanders Wohnung, während Lorne die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Rückreise traf.

Diesmal wollte er allerdings durch die Tür, doch schon als er den Flur betrat, in dem Xanders Wohnung lag, wusste er mit einem Mal, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Er hörte laute Stimmen, die aus Xanders Wohnung kamen. Er lauschte für einen Moment an der Tür. Er konnte vier verschiedene Herzschläge und Stimmen in der Wohnung hören.

„Wohl an, auf ins Gefecht“, murmelte er sarkastisch, straffte die Schultern und trat die Tür ein.

Er stockte, als er sah, was in der Wohnung passierte. Ein ziemlich großer Mann hielt Xander mit eisernem Griff fest, während ein anderer auf ihn einschlug. Xanders Gesicht war bereits blutig. Ein dritter Mann stand links neben den beiden Schlägern und beobachtete das Ganze. Spike hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass dieser Mann Xanders Zuhälter oder so etwas war und dass dieses Massaker hier Spikes Schuld war, weil er gestern den Dämon vertrieben hatte.

Doch er zeigte nichts von seinen Gefühlen und betrat die Wohnung.

„Wer bist du und was willst du?“, fragte einer der Schläger ruppig.

Spike beachtete ihn nicht, sondern sah dem kleineren Mann in die Augen. Dieser zuckte zusammen, als er Spikes eiskaltem Blick begegnete. „Lasst ihn gehen“, sagte der Vampir leise und bedrohlich.

Der Mann straffte die Schultern und setzte ein überhebliches Gesicht auf. „Wieso sollte ich? Dieses Nichts ist mein Eigentum.“

Spike lachte kalt. „Dieses  _ Nichts _ ist mein Freund.“

Der Mann zog überrascht die Stirn in Falten. „Du bist ein Vampir, oder? Ich werde meine beste Hure doch nicht an einen Blutsauger verschwenden!“

„Und ich werde einen meiner Freunde nicht einem widerwärtigen Arschloch wie dir überlassen“, schnappte Spike und funkelte den Mann an.

Dieser warf ihm für einen Moment einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. „Wie auch immer. Wo sind meine Manieren. Wie unhöflich. Ich bin Adam Kort, der Besitzer dieses Hauses.“

Spike verzog keine Miene und behielt stattdessen die beiden Schläger im Auge.

Kort musterte den Vampir von oben bis unten. „Wenn du ihn wieder haben willst, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du an seiner statt hier bleibst. Eine Menge Leute würden viel Geld dafür bezahlen, um dich zu vögeln…“

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Spike hatte ihn an der Kehle gepackt und hoch gehoben, niemand hatte gesehen, wie der Vampir sich von der einen Ecke des Zimmers in die andere bewegt hatte, so schnell waren seine Bewegungen. Kort keuchte und seine Schläger wollten zu seiner Rettung eilen.

„Das würde ich nicht tun. Er wäre tot, noch ehe ihr eure fetten Ärsche durch den Raum bewegt hättet“, sagte Spike kalt, ohne den Blick von Kort abzuwenden, dessen Gesicht schon blau anlief.

Spike grinste ihn kaltblütig an. „So lasse ich nicht mit mir reden, du Stück Dreck. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wen du vor dir hast.“ Spike verwandelte sich und er funkelte Kort aus seinen goldenen Augen an. „Wenn  _ ich _ mich also vorstellen darf, William  the Bloody, stets zu Diensten. “

Bei Spikes Worten veränderte Korts Gesicht sich plötzlich von blau in weiß. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und seine Augen quollen ängstlich aus ihren Augenhöhlen hervor, sodass er aussah wie ein Fisch. Und genauso japste er auch. Wenigstens wusste er also, wer Spike war.

„Ich schlage also vor, dass du mit deinen Gorillas hier verschwindest und Xander mir überlässt, wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass man morgen eure blutleeren Leichen findet.“

Kort nickte sofort, denn seine Todesangst ging bis ins Mark.

„Verschwindet!“, zischte Spike und meinte damit die beiden Schläger. Er hörte, wie diese sich aus der Wohnung entfernten. Er wartete, bis ihre Herzschläge nicht mehr zu hören waren und ließ dann Kort zu Boden fallen. Dieser holte tief und heftig Luft, als Spike ihn am Kragen packte, zur Tür schleifte und vor die Türe setzte. Dann knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und er fühlte sich plötzlich wieder in die gestrige Situation zurückversetzt, mit dem Unterschied, dass es jetzt vorbei war. Er würde Xander nach hause bringen.

Er sah zu ihm hinüber. Xander kauerte vor dem Bett und hatte alles angsterfüllt und verstört beobachtet.

Vorsichtig ging Spike zu ihm und kniete neben ihm nieder. „Xander.“ Er strich sanft durch Xanders dunkles Haar. „Sieh mich an. Es ist vorbei. Endgültig“, flüsterte Spike und er legte seine Arme um Xander, hob ihn hoch, als sei er ein kleines Kind und trug ihn zum Bett. Es erschreckte ihn abermals, wie leicht der einst etwas pummelige Mann doch jetzt war. Er ging ins Bad und befeuchtete ein Handtuch, mit dem er Xanders Gesicht säuberte.

„Ich kann nicht nach hause, Spike“, flüsterte Xander nach einer Weile.

Spike, der die ganze Zeit schweigend seine Wunden gesäubert hatte, schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Wieso nicht? Willst du dieses Leben, diese Existenz, weiterführen?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Xander schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich schäme mich so… Es ist alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Ich wollte Anya nur für eine Weile vergessen und alles andere auch und dann, dann ist alles irgendwie schief gelaufen. Ich war pleite und… und bin Kort in die Arme gelaufen…“ Seine Stimme war am Ende nur noch ein schwaches Wispern, doch Spike hörte es dennoch.

„Du kommst mit. Du kannst nicht ewig weglaufen, Xander“, sagte er dann bestimmt. „Ich musste erst sterben, um zu erkennen, dass ich es verdient habe glücklich zu sein. Mach nicht denselben Fehler. Du verdienst es nicht so zu leiden, nur um danach zu erkennen, dass du glücklich sein kannst.“

„Bist du jetzt glücklich?“, fragte Xander und sah Spike mit großen Augen an.

Spike nickte langsam. „Ja, das bin ich.“

„Mit Buffy?“

„Nein. Dass ist endgültig vorbei. Das spielt jetzt auch keine Rolle, denn ich will nur, dass du mit nach hause kommst.“

„Zuhause? Fahren wir nach New York? Zu Willow und den anderen?“

Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „LA. Die anderen sind im Moment zu Besuch bei Angel. Und ich… lebe jetzt bei ihm. Er und seine Freunde haben mich wieder zurückgeholt.“

„Aber wie…“

„Ich erklär’s dir später“, unterbrach Spike ihn schnell. Er warf das nasse blutige Handtuch auf den Nachttisch, stand auf und sah sich kurz in der Wohnung um. „Was willst du mitnehmen? Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst noch deine Verletzungen desinfizieren…“

„Spike. Nein. Schon gut.“ Xander deutete auf sein geschwollenes Gesicht. „Das hier bin ich gewöhnt und… Ich will hier nichts mitnehmen. Ich geh mich nur kurz waschen.“

Damit stand der junge Mann unsicher auf und ging ins Bad.

Spike holte seufzend sein Handy hervor und rief Lorne an, damit er sie hier abholen konnte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war Xander immer noch nicht aus dem Bad heraus und Spike begann sich Sorgen zu machen, obwohl er Xanders Herzschlag stark und gleichmäßig hören konnte. Er klopfte an die Tür. „Xander. Alles in Ordnung?“

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Xander stand vor ihm. Er hatte seine Haare ordentlich zurück gekämmt und seine offensichtlichen Verletzungen sorgfältig mit einer Salbe behandelt, doch seinen abgemagerten Körper und seine blasse Haut konnte er nicht verstecken, oder mit Wasser entfernen. Er lächelte unsicher. „Jetzt sehe ich nicht mehr ganz so schlimm aus. Vielleicht kann ich so den anderen unter die Augen treten… Wenn sie mich überhaupt noch wollen…“

Spike legte seine Hand sanft unter Xanders Kinn und hob seinen Kopf an. Er sah in ein ängstliches, schmerzerfülltes braunes Auge. „Natürlich wollen sie dich. Sie würden dich selbst noch willkommen heißen, wenn du versucht hättest die Welt zu zerstören. Was ist denn mit Willow, hm? Ihr habt sie trotz allem, was sie damals getan hat wieder willkommen geheißen.“ Spike lächelte aufmunternd und streichelte ganz uncharakteristisch zärtlich Xanders Wange. „Es wird alles gut. Das verspreche ich dir.“

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. Xander zuckte zusammen und Spike konnte die Panik spüren, die von dem Menschen ausging. Er drückte beruhigend seinen Arm. „Keine Sorge. Das ist Lorne. Ein Freund von Angel.“ Spike ging zur Tür. „Krieg jetzt keinen Schreck, wenn du ihn siehst.“

Tatsächlich war es Lorne und Xander schreckte trotz der Vorwarnung im ersten Moment vor ihm zurück. Nicht, wegen seines Aussehens, sondern weil er in den letzten Monaten gelernt hatte, dass Fremde ihn nur verletzten.

Lorne lächelte freundlich. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Xander. Die anderen erzählen oft von dir und machen sich furchtbare Sorgen.“

Er sah zu Spike und ein besorgter Ausdruck lag in seinem Gesicht, als er Xanders schlechten Zustand sah. „Sie werden alle ganz aus dem Häuschen sein“, fuhr er im fröhlichen Plauderton fort, doch Spike konnte dennoch das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören.

Spike ging zu Xander zurück und legte seine Hand behutsam auf Xanders Arm. „Willst du wirklich nichts mitnehmen?“, fragte er sanft.

Xander wollte den Kopf schütteln, doch hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er ging zu dem kleinen Nachttischchen, das neben dem Bett stand und kramte darin herum. Heraus zog er ein Foto, das schon ein wenig abgenutzt an den Ecken war, worauf er selbst, Willow und Buffy abgebildet waren. Er drückte es fest gegen seine Brust und nickte dann. „Ich bin fertig. Alles andere würde mich nur an dieses Leben erinnern.“

Wortlos, mit hängenden Schultern und vorsichtigen Schritten verließ Xander die Wohnung.

Spike und Lorne warfen sich erneut besorgte Blicke zu, doch sie folgten Xander.

„Bist du sicher, dass du diesen Zuhälter los bist?“, fragte Lorne leise auf dem Weg nach unten und er warf flüchtige Blicke auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die vor ihnen ging. 

Spike nickte. „Da bin ich mir sehr sicher“, erwiderte er kalt.

 

Lorne fuhr schneller als sonst. Er wollte möglichst schnell von Las Vegas wegkommen und Xander nach hause bringen. Außerdem würde die Sonne bald aufgehen und er wollte Spike nicht gefährden, indem er den Vampir mit einer Decke bedeckt ins Hotel bringen müsste. Sie hatten bereits genug Schwierigkeiten hinter sich.

Xander saß zusammengesunken auf der Rückbank. Seine Augen fielen langsam aber sicher zu und sein Kopf sank auf Spikes Schulter. Der Vampir hatte seine Arme fest um Xander geschlungen und würde ihn nicht eher loslassen, bis sie in LA waren. Er hatte sich geschworen, den Jungen zu beschützen und das würde er auch. Er würde ihn heil zu seinen Freunden, seiner Familie zurückbringen.

„Dann erzähl mal, Blondie. Wie kommt es, dass du und Angel euch noch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen habt?“, fragte Xander schläfrig.

„Weißt du, die Dinge ändern sich halt.“

„Also seid ihr jetzt Freunde?“

Spike lachte amüsiert. „Nein. Obwohl, naja... vielleicht doch...“

„Ich würde es eher in die Kategorie _es-wie-die-Karnickel-treiben_ stecken!“, kam Lornes fröhliche Antwort von vorne.

Spike verdrehte die Augen bei Lornes direkter Antwort, was sonst ja eigentlich eher seine Art war.

Er sah auf Xander herab, der ihn geschockt anblickte. Er lächelte ein wenig verlegen. „Ich sag doch, die Dinge ändern sich.“

Dann fing Xander an zu lachen. Er lachte nicht laut, denn dazu war er zu erschöpft, aber es reichte um Spike zu irritieren.

„Ich glaub ’s nicht! Du und Angel!? Wie konnte denn das passieren?“

Spikes Blick war plötzlich weit weg und auf seinen Zügen lag ein überraschend sanftes Lächeln, obwohl er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken. „Alte Gewohnheiten legt man nicht ab…“

Xander beobachtete ihn und verstand. Er sagte nichts, denn seit er in Anya seine große Liebe gefunden und wieder verloren hatte, wusste er wie schön es war wirklich zu lieben und geliebt zu werden, doch er wusste auch, wie schmerzlich es war, den geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Deshalb war er unendlich froh, dass wenigstens Spike eine zweite Chance erhalten hatte um glücklich zu sein. Dabei konnte er die beiden Vampire eigentlich nicht einmal leiden.

Er sah wieder zu Spike auf.  _ Aber so wie er jetzt ist, gefällt er mir, und so mag ich ihn auch, _ dachte Xander, ehe seine Augen endgültig zufielen und er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

 

Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang kam das Auto vor dem  _ Hyperion _ zum Stehen. Der Himmel färbte sich am Horizont schon blass rosa und das große Hotel lag finster und still da.

Spike sah auf den schlafenden Mann an seiner Seite hinab. Auch wenn Xander soviel Schlaf wie möglich brauchte, musste er jetzt aufwachen. Er schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Hey, Xander. Wach auf, wir sind da“, flüsterte Spike und Xander regte sich. 

Seine Augen zuckten unruhig hinter seinen Lidern und schließlich öffnete er sie schläfrig.

„Wir sind da?“, wiederholte er Spikes Worte und sah erst zu Spike auf, dann aus dem Fenster, wo er undeutlich die Umrisse eines Gebäudes erkennen konnte. Er war noch nie hier gewesen. Willow hatte damals gesagt, dass es ziemlich groß sei und toll eingerichtet.

Spike wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als Xander ihn schnell beim Arm packte. Seine Finger krampften sich panisch in Spikes Arm. Dieser sah ihn an.

„Sag ihnen nicht, was ich getan habe!“, bat er und Spike nickte.

Zusammen stiegen sie aus und folgten Lorne, der schon durch den kleinen Garten gegangen war und auf den Haupteingang zusteuerte.

Xander war noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, doch mit Spikes Hilfe schaffte er es mit Leichtigkeit bis zum Eingang. Unsicher betrat er das große Gebäude. Er klammerte sich an Spikes Arm und presste sich unbehaglich dicht gegen den Vampir.

Die Lobby war verlassen und es brannte kein Licht, doch Spike konnte Freds und Gunns Anwesenheit in der Küche wahrnehmen. Es roch nach frischem Kaffee und Frühstück.

„Gunn, Fred“, rief er, während er das Licht einschaltete und einige Augenblicke später tauchten die beiden Menschen in der Lobby auf.

„Spike! Lorne! Was macht ihr denn schon hier?“, rief Fred erstaunt und fiel erst Lorne und dann Spike um den Hals. Erst da bemerkte sie Xander, der schüchtern neben Spike stand. 

„Wer…“, begann sie, doch sie kam nicht bis zum Ende, denn ein lauter Freudenschrei unterbrach sie.

„Xander!“, schrie Willow und alle fuhren herum. Angel, seine Freunde und die Scoobies standen in der Tür und starrten geschockt auf Xander.

Willow, Buffy und Dawn kamen langsam die wenigen Stufen hinunter und blieben einige Schritte vor Xander stehen. Sie brachten kein Wort heraus, so glücklich waren sie ihn zu sehen und doch gleichzeitig so geschockt über sein Aussehen.

Dann trat Dawn vorsichtig vor und legte ihre Arme um Xander. Sie weinte und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Willkommen Zuhause, Xander!“, flüsterte sie schlicht, ohne zu fragen, was passiert war und wo er gewesen war.

Er erwiderte die Umarmung und lächelte sie schwach an. Willow und Buffy rissen sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und fielen ihrem besten Freund um den Hals, was auch alle anderen auftaute und sie auf ihn zu stürmten, doch als Xander zurück zuckte und sich verängstigt an Spike presste, stoppten sie.

Dieser sah seinen Sire, der immer noch auf den Stufen stand über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg Hilfe suchend an.

„Xander. Wir sind’s doch. Deine Freunde!“, brachte Buffy verwirrt hervor und sie musterte den abgemagerten, verängstigten Mann vor sich, der einst ihr bester Freund gewesen war. Sie erkannte ihn nicht wieder.

„Ich finde, ihr solltet Xander erst einmal ein bisschen Ruhe lassen“, mischte Angel sich als Hausherr ein und kam die Stufen hinunter. Die anderen machten ihm Platz, sodass er zu Spike und Xander gelangen konnte.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er sein Childe auf Gälisch. 

Spikes Blick wurde traurig. „Er hat Schlimmes durchgemacht. Ich werd dir alles später erklären, aber sorg jetzt dafür, dass ihn alle in Ruhe lassen“, antwortete er in derselben Sprache und Angel nickte.

„Fred? Könntest du ihm etwas zu essen machen?“, wandte Angel sich an die junge Frau und sah sie fragend an. Sie nickte und verschwand nervös in der Küche.

„Geht nach oben. Ich bringe das Essen hoch“, sagte Angel zu Spike und der blonde Vampir führte den erschöpften Xander nach oben.

Alle anderen blieben schockiert und verwirrt in der Lobby zurück.

„Was… Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, schluchzte Willow und vergrub ihren Kopf weinend an Giles’ Schulter. 

Der Ex-Wächter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, aber offensichtlich hat er eine furchtbare Zeit hinter sich.“

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir vorerst nicht zu ihm gehen. Er wirkte viel zu verstört.“ stimmte Wesley Giles zu.

„Aber Xander ist unser Freund. Wir haben ihn seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und uns furchtbare Sorgen gemacht!“, protestierte Buffy empört.

„Buffy“, ermahnte Angel sie streng. „Hast du nicht gesehen, wie verängstigt er war, als ihr alle auf ihn zu gestürmt seid? Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir es im Moment Spike überlassen, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Und damit basta!“

„Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden?“, fragte Dawn Lorne schnell, als sie den beleidigten Blick auffing, den ihre Schwester Angel zuwarf.

Lorne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ihn nicht gefunden. Spike war’s.“

„Ja und weiter?“, fragte Cordelia.

„Mehr weiß ich nicht“, log er. „Lasst euch den Rest von Spike erzählen.“

 

Spike hatte Xander in das Apartment neben das gebracht, in dem er und Angel wohnten. Zum Glück wurden auch die unbenutzten Apartments einmal im Monat von Angel Investigations gesäubert, zumindest die auf der Etage, auf der Angels und Freds Apartments lagen, um sie im Notfall als Gästezimmer parat zu haben.

Er führte den jungen Mann zum Bett. Xander setzte sich langsam.

Spike verschwand kurz im Bad, während Xander sich müde, jedoch neugierig umsah. Er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen sich hin zulegen. Wie hatte er es vermisst in einem weichen Bett zu schlafen, in dem man nicht von den Federn, die durch die Matratze ragten gestochen wurde.

Spike kam mit einer Schüssel voll heißem Wasser und einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten zurück.

„Ich will mir jetzt deine Verletzungen mal richtig ansehen und sie ordentlich behandeln“, erklärte er vorsichtig. „Ist das in Ordnung?“

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete Xander sein verwaschenes Hemd und zog es mit einem schmerzlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht aus.

Als Spike die vielen Schnitte und Prellungen sah, von denen einige blutverkrustet waren, hielt er geschockt den Atem an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „So funktioniert das nicht. Die Wunden müssen richtig gesäubert werden.“ Er stand wieder auf und kehrte ins Bad zurück.

Xander hörte das Rauschen von Wasser, das in die Badewanne floss. Er sehnte sich so danach, wieder einmal ein heißes Bad zu nehmen, doch ihm war auch klar, dass Spike nicht von seiner Seite weichen würde und er wollte nicht, dass der Vampir seinen Körper sah.

Er stand langsam auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

Spike sah auf, als er Xanders Präsenz im Raum spürte. Er sah in seinem Gesicht, was ihn bedrückte, doch er lächelte beruhigend. „Ich versteh dich, aber hier kann dir nichts passieren.“ Resolut nahm er Xanders Hand und zog ihn ins Bad. „Und du brauchst dich für nichts zu schämen.“

Spike drehte das Wasser ab. „Rein mit dir. Ich werd kurz nachsehen, ob ich was anderes zum anziehen für dich auftreiben kann.“

Damit war Spike verschwunden und Xander war allein. Er war dankbar, dass Spike ihm seine Privatsphäre ließ. Langsam zog Xander Schuhe, Hose und Socken aus. Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken neben ihm. Er sah sofort wieder weg. In seiner Wohnung hatte er den Spiegel, der im Bad hing entfernt. Er hatte es nicht mehr ertragen können, sich anzusehen. Er konnte weder seinen entstellten Körper ertragen, noch konnte er sich selbst ins Gesicht sehen, weil er sich schämte für das, was er getan hatte.

Ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinab und er kletterte in die Badewanne. Vorsichtig ließ er sich in das heiße Wasser nieder und er stöhnte leise, als das Wasser mit seinen Wunden in Berührung kam. Es brannte, doch nach einiger Zeit ließ das Brennen nach und er genoss die wohltuende Hitze. Dann hörte er Spike, der zurück kam.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Hab ich von Wesley ausgeliehen. Er müsste am ehesten deine Größe haben“, erklärte der blonde Vampir in einem beiläufigen Ton und verkniff sich das „so dünn, wie du jetzt bist“. Er nahm einen Schwamm zur Hand und kniete sich vor die Badewanne. Er tauchte den Schwamm ins Wasser, der sich augenblicklich voll sog. Er hielt ihn über Xanders Rücken und drückte sanft zu. Das Wasser tröpfelte auf Xanders Rücken und Spike ließ den Schwamm behutsam über Xanders Haut gleiten. 

Xander biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen, doch er sagte nichts.

Spike reinigte schweigend die Wunden an Xanders Rücken.

„Xander…“ Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Dann sah Xander an sich herunter. Er hatte die Knie eng an den Körper gezogen und seine Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Er nickte und ließ seine Beine los und streckte sie ein wenig, sodass Spike Platz hatte, um die Verletzungen an seiner Brust zu behandeln. 

Xander schämte sich und es war ihm peinlich völlig nackt hier zu sitzen und er sah beschämt zur Seite. Doch ehe er das tat, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick auf Spike, der seine Augen auf Xanders Wunden geheftet hatte. Der Vampir schien sich nicht an seiner Nacktheit zu stören, oder er sagte nur nichts.

„Wieso tust du das, Spike?“ fragte Xander nach einer Zeit des Schweigens leise.

„Weil keiner so etwas verdient hat“, antwortete Spike, ohne damit aufzuhören, Xanders Wunden zu reinigen.

„Aber… Du hasst mich!“, stotterte Xander verwirrt.

Spike schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich hasse dich nicht. Man kann vielen verzeihen und dir habe ich verziehen.“

„Nein! Wie kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich dich all die Jahre wie den letzten Dreck behandelt hab? Ich würde so etwas nie jemandem verzeihen und ich würde so einem gewiss nicht helfen!“, rief Xander verzweifelt und verwirrt.

Spike hielt inne, sah jedoch nicht auf. „Ich helfe dir, weil ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst“, gestand er leise.

Xander sah verständnislos auf sein blondes Haar hinab, doch dann kam ihm eine furchtbare Ahnung. „Die Initiative“, wisperte er fassungslos.

Spike nickte. „Meinst du, dass die nur Experimente mit Dämonen gemacht haben?“

„Wusste Riley davon?“ 

Spike lachte bitter. „Riley. Buffys sauberer Freund. Er war meistens ganz vorn dabei.“

Xander keuchte geschockt. „Er hat… Er hat dich vergewaltigt?! Weiß Angel es?“

Spike lachte abermals. Diesmal schien er amüsierter. „Bist du verrückt? Wenn er es wüsste, würde er den Kerl bis ans Ende der Welt jagen. Und wenn er ihn in die Finger bekäme, würde er ihn töten. Seele hin oder her.“ Spike seufzte. „Nein. Er weiß es nicht. Keiner weiß es und so soll es auch bleiben.“ Er sah auf und Xander zuckte zusammen, als er in Spikes stechende blaue Augen sah. „Hast du mich verstanden!?“

Xander nickte schnell.

Spike nickte ebenfalls, zufrieden und legte den Schwamm beiseite. „Leg dich zurück. Ich will deine Haare waschen.“

„Ich bin kein Invalide!“, murrte Xander peinlich berührt, aber Spike schmunzelte bloß. Er war froh, dass Xander noch lachen konnte und in diesem Moment hatte er den alten Xander vor sich, den Teenager, dem so leicht alles peinlich war und der sich furchtbar aufplustern konnte, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Doch er fürchtete, dass Xander weit mehr Schmerz in sich versteckte, als er zeigte.

Nachdenklich wusch er Xanders dunkles, dichtes Haar.

Spike begutachtete Xander schließlich gründlich. „Gut. Du bist sauber. Raus mit dir.“

Er reichte Xander ein Handtuch und wollte ihm helfen, besann sich dann jedoch eines besseren und ließ den jungen Mann allein.

Wenige Minuten später kam Xander wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Er trug Wesleys Kleidung, die trotz allem ein wenig zu weit waren. Ihm schlug sofort der Geruch von Essen entgegen und ihm lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

Spike sah auf und lächelte. „Angel höchstpersönlich hat’s vorbei gebracht!“

Xander grunzte sarkastisch. „Da fühl ich mich aber geehrt, vom großen Boss bedient zu werden. Solange er’s nicht gemacht hat, bin ich zufrieden.“

Spike lachte. „Nein, nein. Keine Sorge. Angel hat Kochverbot von uns allen. Frag nicht warum.“

Xander schmunzelte, während er sich an den Tisch setzte und sich hungrig über das Essen hermachte, während Spike ihm still gegenüber saß und das Blut trank, das Angel ihm gebracht hatte.

Wenig später war Xander fertig. Er war schon immer schnell im Essen gewesen, doch jetzt, wo er die Nahrung wirklich brauchte, war er noch schneller und Spike war sich nicht sicher, ob es für ihn gesund war so schnell zu essen.

Er stellte die leere Tasse vor sich hin und stand auf. „Komm. Ich kümmere mich jetzt um deine Wunden.“

Xander folgte ihm willig und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Er zog sich das T-Shirt wieder über den Kopf.

Spike säuberte sorgfältig jede Wunde noch einmal und rieb sie mit Salbe ein und klebte ein Pflaster darüber oder verband sie.

Als er fertig war, sah er Xander an. Die beiden Männer knieten voreinander auf dem Bett und musterten sich gegenseitig.

„Was?“, fragte Xander schließlich.

„Was ist mit deinem Auge? Ist es richtig verheilt?“, fragte Spike und Xander entging nicht die Besorgnis, die in Spikes Stimme mit schwang.

Er sah weg und er spürte abermals, wie Scham sich in ihm breit machte. „Nein. Es verheilt nicht. Und… Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen. Ich hatte kein Geld und…“

Spike legte seine Fingerspitzen sanft auf Xanders bebende Lippen. „Shh. Ganz ruhig. Ist schon gut.“ Zärtlich wischte er die Tränen fort, die Xanders Wange hinunter liefen.

„Lass mich sehen“, bat er leise, doch bestimmt, aber Xander wich zurück.

Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Niemand von meinen Freunden hat das bisher gesehen! Ich kann es ja selbst kaum ertragen, wie könnte ich dir dann zumuten, dass…“

Spike lachte und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir sind aber keine Freunde. Schon vergessen?“

Xander sah ihn verblüfft an, nickte dann jedoch langsam.

Vorsichtig entfernte Spike die Augenklappe, die Xanders Verletzung bedeckte. „Ich hab schon schlimmeres geseh ’ n“, murmelte der Vampir, während er die Wunde kritisch beäugte. Xanders Augenhöhle war ein wenig gerötet und nur zum Teil vernarbt, weil er die Wunde seit langer Zeit nicht mehr mit Medizin behandelt hatte. 

Nachdem er die Wunde ausgiebig betrachtet hatte, schnaufte er nachdenklich. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was da hilft. Warte hier.“

Der blonde Vampir verschwand und Xander kuschelte sich unter die warme Decke. Er fand es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so blöd oder albern, dass Spike sich um ihn kümmerte. Er war sehr froh und dankbar darüber, denn so liebevoll und selbstlos wie Spike hatte sich noch nie jemand um ihn gekümmert. Selbst seine Freunde nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seinen Schmerz nie gezeigt hatte und ihm fiel auf, dass er in Spikes Gegenwart nicht mehr versuchte jemand zu sein, der er nicht war. Zum Beispiel der Clown und Spaßmacher der Sunnydale-Gang, denn das war es, was er in Wirklichkeit nie hatte sein wollte, aber keine andere Wahl hatte, wenn er nicht verletzt werden wollte. Es tat gut er selbst zu sein und er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich ausgerechnet in Spikes Gegenwart so gehen lassen würde.

Er sah zur Tür, durch die Spike verschwunden war. Aber andererseits hatte Spike sich auch ziemlich verändert. Er war nicht mehr der nervtötende Vampir, den er gekannt hatte, sondern ein sich sorgender, liebevoller Mann.

_ Ob er als Mensch so gewesen ist? _ dachte Xander.  _ Ja, ich glaube schon. Wer sich hier um mich kümmert ist William und nicht Spike! _

Aber vielleicht täuschte er sich auch und Spike war in Wirklichkeit schon immer so gewesen. Sie alle hatten ihm nur nie die Chance gegeben, diese Seite von sich zu zeigen, sondern ihn stattdessen bloß fertig gemacht. Aber denen gegenüber, die er liebte, war er vermutlich sehr wohl der selbstlose, hingebungsvolle Mann, den Xander jetzt erlebte. Ihm fiel wieder ein, wie liebevoll Spike sich nach Buffys Tod um Dawn gekümmert hatte und so verrückt die Beziehung auch gewesen sein mochte, für Drusilla hatte er auch alles getan. Dasselbe galt für Buffy...

 

Xander wusste nicht, wie lange Spike weg gewesen war, aber er war froh, als der Vampir wieder bei ihm war. Er hielt eine kleine Schale in der Hand.

Spike setzte sich neben Xander aufs Bett.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Xander neugierig, jedoch auch skeptisch.

„Medizin“, erklärte er und rührte mit seinem Finger in dem Topf herum. „Tara hat mir das Rezept gegeben… Sie hat… hat sich manchmal um mich gekümmert, wenn ich in eine Prügelei geraten bin, oder Buffy mich... Joyce hat sich auch um mich gekümmert.“

Erstaunt starrte Xander ihn an. „Das wusste ich gar nicht.“

Spike lachte gequält. „Niemand wusste es. Nicht mal Buffy, Dawn oder Willow. Buffy hätte es nicht gewollt, dass ich ihrer Mutter zu nahe komme. Jetzt halt still.“

Mit äußerster Vorsicht rieb Spike Xanders Wunde ein.

„Spike. Du musst das nicht tun. Ich kann auch…“

„Schon vergessen, ich habe schon schlimmere Verletzungen gesehen. Als Vampir darfst du nicht zimperlich sein… Okay, Harmony ist die Ausnahme.“

Xander kicherte. „Was kann man schon auch von Cordelias gehirnarmer bester Freundin erwarten? Die ist selbst als Vampir noch dieselbe geblieben.“

Spike rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Genug jetzt. Lass uns über was anderes reden“

Xander hielt inne und grinste dann. „Es ist dir peinlich, dass du mal mit ihr zusammen warst, oder? Aber hey, du hast angefangen“, grinste er amüsiert.

Spike grummelte vor sich hin. „Das war eher ne Notlösung. Ich muss doch total unter Drogen gestanden haben!“

Spike setzte die Schale beiseite. „Das war’s schon.“

Xander nahm seine Augenklappe und setzte sie wieder auf. „Danke. Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Ehrlich.“

Spike lächelte. „Gern geschehen.“

Xander lächelte ebenfalls. „Das Lächeln steht dir. Schade, dass wir das nie zu Gesicht bekommen haben, sondern nur dein hämisches Grinsen.“

„Ja und von dir hat man nur dein blödes Goofy-Grinsen gesehen“, konterte der Blonde und knuffte Xander leicht in den Arm.

„Okay, okay. Hören wir auf. Invalide hier. Schon vergessen?“, grinste Xander und Spike erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Du solltest jetzt etwas schlafen“, schlug Spike vor, jedoch in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Xander legte sich hin und lächelte. „Ja, Mum.“

Spike war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als Xander ihn noch einmal zurück rief.

„Ich… Das Foto ist noch im Auto... Könntest du…“

„Ich hol’s dir“, unterbrach Spike sein verlegenes Gestammel und war aus der Tür, ehe Xander etwas sagen konnte. 

Als Spike nach einer Weile zurück kam – Wesley, der der einzige war, den er unten angetroffen hatte, hatte das Foto geholt, da ja draußen helllichter Tag war –, war Xander bereits eingeschlafen.

Er legte das Bild neben Xander. Dieser musste die Bewegung gespürt haben und tastete instinktiv nach dem Bild. Als er es fand, presste er es fest gegen seine Brust.

Er wimmerte leise im Schlaf und es versetzte Spike einen Stich, als er dies hörte. Doch er konnte nichts für ihn tun. Nicht, wenn Xander schlief.

Deshalb beschloss er nach unten zu gehen. Er musste jetzt bei Angel sein. Er brauchte ihn jetzt. Die ganze Sache hatte ihn zu sehr mitgenommen und er hatte keine Lust mehr den Starken zu spielen. Nur in den Armen seines Sires konnte er vollkommen er selbst sein.

Er zog die Bettdecke bis über Xanders Schultern und strich ihm eine braune Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. „Das wird schon“, flüsterte er.

 

Als Spike nach unten in die Lobby kam, war immer noch keiner da. Er konnte Angel spüren, der mit Wesley in seinem Büro war. Er hoffte, dass der Rest schlief oder nach hause gegangen war. Es war schließlich, wie es schien für alle eine lange Nacht gewesen.

Vorsichtshalber schlich er sich jedoch durch die verlassene Halle. Er wollte keinem von den Scoobies begegnen, die ihn bloß mit Fragen bestürmen würden.

Wenigstens hatte Angel es geschafft, alle von Xander fern zu halten.

Müde betrat er das Büro und Angel sah sofort auf. Er lächelte, doch er sah auch, wie müde und ausgelaugt Spike war.

Wesley drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Spike. Oder eher, guten Mittag.“

Spike nickte, hatte jedoch keine Lust eine große Begrüßungsszene zu machen. „Schlafen die anderen noch?“, fragte er stattdessen.

Wesley nickte. „Lorne ist wieder im  _ Caritas _ , Cordy ist Zuhause und Fred und Gunn sind frühstücken in diesem Café am Meer. Wie immer.“ Wesley lächelte liebevoll, als er an seine verliebten Freunde dachte. „Aber ja, der Rest schläft noch.“

Spike lächelte trocken über Wesleys förmliche englische Art, die er selbst zum Glück schon vor langer Zeit abgelegt hatte. „Schon gut, Wes. So genau wollte ich ’ s gar nicht wissen.“ Er ging langsam zu Angel hinüber und dieser zog seinen Geliebten auf seinen Schoß. „Ich wollte nur keinem von ihnen begegnen. Sie würden nur dumme Fragen stellen“, murmelte Spike und legte seinen Kopf müde auf Angels Schulter.

„Eine dumme Frage muss ich dennoch stellen. Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Wesley.

Spike seufzte. „Er schläft, wenn auch nicht besonders gut. Seine Verletzungen waren zwar schlimm, es wird jedoch alles gut verheilen, aber…“

„Du machst dir um seine Psyche Sorgen“, stellte der ehemalige Wächter fest. 

Spike nickte. „Es wird lange dauern, bis er alles verarbeitet hat.“

Angel streichelte Spikes Arm. „Er ist stark. Er schafft das“, meinte er überzeugt.

Spike zog jedoch die Stirn in Falten. „So stark und unbekümmert, wie er vorgibt, ist er nicht.“

„Wir können nur abwarten“, stimmte Wesley zu und drehte sich zur Tür. „Ich geh dann mal nach hause. Es war eine lange Nacht. Bis heute Abend, ihr zwei.“

„Ja, bis heute Abend und schlaf gut“, rief Angel ihm hinterher und war froh, dass Wesley fort war. Er war zu lange von Spike getrennt gewesen, was zu einem großen Teil auch Xanders Schuld war. Natürlich nahm er das dem jungen Mann nicht übel, aber dennoch war er nun froh, Spike wieder eine Weile für sich zu haben.

Zärtlich begann er Spikes Nacken zu küssen und knabberte liebevoll an seiner Haut.

Doch Spike schob ihn von sich. „Nicht jetzt, okay? Ich will einfach nur noch ins Bett.“

Angel sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an, doch er nickte zustimmend. „Dann komm. Ich brauche auch etwas Schlaf.“

Zusammen gingen die beiden Vampire in ihr Apartment und stiegen schweigend ins Bett. Angel hielt Spike eng an sich gedrückt. Xanders Geruch, der an Spike haftete störte ihn. Der Dämon in ihm fing an zu grollen und er selbst begann ebenfalls eifersüchtig zu werden.

Er hielt Spike noch fester und fiel kurz darauf in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

Merkwürdige Geräusche ließen Spike aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. Zuerst war er sich nicht sicher, was es war, doch dann registrierte er, dass die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer kamen. Es hörte sich wie ein angsterfülltes Wimmern an.

Xander!

Er sah neben sich auf den Radiowecker. 23 Uhr.

„Was ist los?“, hörte er Angels verschlafene Stimme neben sich.

„Xander. Ich geh mal schnell rüber“, erklärte er und stand auf. Müde suchte er seine Boxershorts und als er sie halb anhatte, hörte er erneut Angels Stimme. 

„Spike.“ Er drehte sich zu seinem Sire um.

„Bring ihn mit. Er braucht nicht allein zu sein heute Nacht.“

Spike nickte, verwundert über Angels Freundlichkeit Xander gegenüber.

Leise und vorsichtig betrat er das benachbarte Apartment. Xander wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er wimmerte und schlug um sich. Spike setzte sich neben ihn und packte ihn mit eisernem Griff an den Schultern.

„Xander! Wach auf!“, rief er mehrmals und schließlich riss Xander sein Auge auf. Er blickte sich orientierungslos und hilfesuchend um. Dann erblickte er Spike.

Der blonde Vampir strich ihm sanft über sein dunkles Haar. „Beruhige dich. Es war nur ein Alptraum“, flüsterte er und unter Spikes dunkler Stimme beruhigte der verängstigte Mann sich.

„Spike… Ich… Ich kann einfach nicht… einfach nicht vergessen“, schluchzte Xander. Er barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Mein Gott, was habe ich nur getan?!“ 

Spike zog den zitternden Körper an sich und wog ihn sanft hin und her. „Shh. Komm. Du schläfst heute Nacht bei uns.“

Xander sah ihn mit großen, verwirrten Augen an. „Bei… bei euch? Du meinst, bei dir und Angel?“

Spike nickte. „Wir werden dich beschützen. Es wird dir nichts passieren. Das verspreche ich dir. In Ordnung?“

Xander nickte ebenfalls und stand langsam auf.

Spike legte seinen Arm um seine zitternden Schultern. „Du musst mir vertrauen“, sagte er leise, als sie das Zimmer durchquerten. Xander stoppte und sah Spike lange an.

„Das tue ich“, sagte er schließlich und ging weiter.

In Spike breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl aus, als er diese Worte hörte.

Angel wartete schon auf sie.

Xander sah dem dunkelhaarigen Vampir in die Augen. Es kam ihm merkwürdig vor. Sie hatten sich niemals gut verstanden und sie waren niemals Freunde gewesen und jetzt sollte er hier schlafen.

Als er Angel mit vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren, einem müden Gesichtsausdruck und in Boxershorts im Bett sitzen sah, sah er plötzlich nicht mehr den unnahbaren, mächtigen Vampir in ihm, sondern einen ganz normalen Mann. Er drehte sich um und sah Spike an, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Bei Spike war es dasselbe. Er war in diesem Moment nur noch ein normaler Mann.

Verwirrt kletterte er ins Bett und wagte nicht mehr Angel anzusehen, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Er spürte, wie Spike sich ebenfalls hinlegte und plötzlich fühlte er zwei starke, kühle Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Spike zog Xander an sich. Xander vergrub seinen Kopf an Spikes Schulter und ihn überkam auf einmal dass Gefühl, dass er hier völlig sicher wäre. Als er Angels Körper an seiner Rückseite spürte, verstärkte sich das Gefühl und jetzt wusste er, dass diese beiden Vampire ihn beschützen würden.

Angel beugte sich über Xander hinweg und küsste Spike zärtlich. „Gute Nacht“, flüsterte er beiden Männern zu und legte einen Arm über Xanders Taille und seine Hand auf Spikes Arm, der um Xander geschlungen war. Er streichelte sanft die bleiche Haut. Dann war Stille.

Es war komisch. Beide Vampire atmeten, obwohl sie es nicht mussten und er hatte abermals das Gefühl zwischen zwei Menschen zu liegen, wenn ihre Körper nicht um einiges kühler gewesen wären, als sein eigener und er keinen Herzschlag in Spikes Brust hören konnte. Er presste sein Ohr ein wenig fester gegen Spikes Brust, aber er hörte nichts. Absolut gar nichts.

„Danke“, wisperte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein, obwohl er sich nicht einmal sicher war, dass die Vampire es überhaupt gehört hatten oder ob sie überhaupt noch wach waren. Doch anscheinend hatten sie es gehört, denn er spürte ihre Arme fester um sich.

Er fühlte sich so geborgen und beschützt wie schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er sich noch nie so sicher gefühlt und es war schon fast zum lachen, dass er den lang ersehnten Frieden ausgerechnet in den Armen zweier männlicher Vampire fand, die er beide, seit er sie kannte wie den letzten Abschaum behandelt hatte.

Seine Augen wurden schwerer und er wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen den Schlaf, von dem er wusste, dass er heute Nacht nicht als Alptraum erscheinen würde.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Xander aus einem ruhigen und friedvollen Schlaf. Das erste Mal seit fast einem Jahr.

Er hörte Geräusche im Bad und sah über seine Schulter. Angel war nicht mehr da. Doch Spike schlief friedlich.

Xander lächelte, als er den blonden Vampir vor sich sah. Er sah irgendwie süß aus, wenn er schlief. Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus Spikes Armen und setzte sich gähnend auf.

In dem Moment kam Angel aus dem Bad. Er nickte Xander zu. „Morgen“, sagte er schlicht und setzte sich an den Bettrand neben Spike, ohne Xander weiter zu beachten.

Xander fühlte sich unwohl. Er spürte Angels Reserviertheit ihm gegenüber, was er nicht verstand.

Natürlich mochte Angel ihn nicht, das war ja nichts Neues und beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, doch wieso hatte er dann toleriert, dass Xander in der letzten Nacht bei ihm und Spike geschlafen hatten?

„Wenn du dich fragst, wieso du hier sein durftest letzte Nacht, das habe ich nur wegen Spike erlaubt“, erklärte Angel, während er Spike zärtlich beobachtete und mit seinen Fingern sanft aber auch besitzergreifend durch sein blondes Haar fuhr. Xander fühlte sich ertappt, dass Angel seine Gedanken erraten hatte.

Er sah weg, weil er sich plötzlich sehr überflüssig und störend in dieser intimen Situation fühlte, die zwischen den beiden Vampiren entstanden war.

Angel sah ihn dann plötzlich doch an. „Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund hat Spike dir alles verziehen, doch ich habe das nicht“, fuhr der dunkelhaarige Vampir fort und beugte sich nach vorne. Er küsste sanft Spikes nackte Schulter. „Wach auf, mein Liebling“, wisperte er und Spike regte sich kurz darauf.

„Nein. Nur noch ein bisschen!“, murmelte der Blonde verschlafen und vergrub seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen.

Angel lächelte. „Na schön.“ Er stand auf und sah Xander an. Mit scharfem Blick bedeutete er ihm zu gehen.

Xander nickte und stand vorsichtig auf.

Angel erstarrte, als er die vielen Verletzungen sah, sagte aber nichts. Dann war Xander fort.

 

Als Spike endgültig wach wurde, war bereits eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Müde setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Weder Angel noch Xander waren im Apartment.

„Tss, lassen mich einfach alleine“, murrte er, während er aus dem Bett kletterte.

Er ging duschen und zog sich an und ging dann nach unten.

In der Küche waren Angel, Connor (Angels  _ Sohn _ , war das zu fassen!), Dawn, Willow und Wesley versammelt und zu seiner Überraschung auch Xander. Der dunkelhaarige Mann sah ein wenig verloren aus zwischen Dawn und Willow, doch er sagte nichts. Er versuchte glücklich auszusehen, dass er wieder bei seinen Freunden war. Spike wusste, dass er es auch war, doch Xander schämte sich noch immer und er hatte Angst, dass er seine Vergangenheit niemals würde vergessen können.

„Hi Spike!“, rief Dawn fröhlich, als sie ihren Vampir erblickte.

„Spike, jetzt musst du uns aber mal erzählen, wie du es fertig gebracht hast, Xander in die Arme zu laufen“, drängte Willow fröhlich. „Er will es uns ja nicht sagen!“

Spike setzte sich dicht neben Angel und nahm dankbar die dampfende Tasse Blut entgegen. „Naja… Ich, ähm, da gibt’s nicht viel zu erzählen“, druckste er herum. „Ich bin ihm, wie du gesagt hast, in die Arme gelaufen. Weiter nichts. Es war nur… Zufall.“

„Das war’s? Wie langweilig!,“ schmollte Dawn. „Er hatte sich nicht vielleicht schon wieder in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten mit Dämonen gebracht, die er doch magisch anzieht, was Xan?!“, kicherte sie und knuffte ihn leicht in die Seite.

„Tja, so wie ich aussehe, hatte ich natürlich einige Probleme mit Dämonen, aber das war nichts Ernstes. Bestimmt nicht. Ich bin nur etwas durchgeprügelter, weil ich ja keine Buffy hatte, die meinen Hintern rettet!“, erklärte er scherzend, doch Spike, Angel und Wesley sahen, wie schmerzlich es für ihn war über seine Vergangenheit zu reden. Dabei wusste Wesley noch nicht einmal, was passiert war, obwohl er es ahnte und Angel hatte von Spike nur eine kurze Erklärung erhalten.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Willow ihren besten Freund besorgt.

Xanders Blick wurde ernster, doch er sah der rothaarigen Hexe fest in die Augen. „Ja. Keine Sorge. Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche nur einige Zeit, um mich wieder an alles zu gewöhnen“, versicherte er ihr.

Sie nahm seine Hand und lächelte. Ihre Augen glitzerten stark, als wenn sie voller Tränen wären. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei uns bist!“, flüsterte sie.

Xander erwiderte das Lächeln. „Ich auch.“

„Leute!“, rief Dawn plötzlich aus. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn Xander mit Cordy und mir shoppen gehen würde?! Er braucht unbedingt was Neues zum Anziehen!“

Xander und Spike runzelten gleichzeitig die Stirn und Angel sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus.

„Mit Cordelia Chase shoppen?!“, fragte Xander entsetzt.

„Ja, ich weiß sie ist etwas schwierig, aber sie hat noch nie jemanden falsch beraten!“ Dawn zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Xander und die beiden Vampire mit großen Dackelaugen an.

Angel seufzte und Spike beugte sich lächelnd zu ihm herüber. „Das wird teuer.“

Xander sah panisch von Spike zu Angel. „Was? Nein ich, ich brauche doch gar nicht…“

„Spike meinte, dass Dad bezahlen muss und Cordy sich immer was kaufen geht. Egal, für wen dieser Shoppingtrip ursprünglich geplant war“, versicherte Connor mit einem grinsenden Seitenblick auf seinen Vater.

„Oh… okay.“ Xander atmete auf. Er wollte auf keinen Fall jemandem zur Last fallen und schon gar nicht, wenn Angel bezahlte. Der Vampir war eh schon eifersüchtig genug auf ihn.

„Hat hier grade irgendeiner was von Shopping gesagt?!“, rief Cordelia erfreut zwischen Tür und Angel.

Spike verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, du Intelligenzbestie. Du sollst Xander gleich mit zum Einkaufen nehmen.“

„Ich komme aber auch mit!“, krakeelte Dawn, empört darüber, dass man sie vergessen hatte.

Spike strich ihr sanft durch ihr langes braunes Haar. „Natürlich gehst du mit, Krümel.“

„Ein Glück, dass es helllichter Tag ist. So müssen wir nicht mit“, murmelte Spike beim Aufstehen in Angels Richtung auf Gälisch.

„Leute! Lasst endlich diese Flüsterei auf Gälisch! Ich will wissen, über was und wen ihr lästert! Ihr lästert besser nicht über mich!“, protestierte Cordelia laut und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie warf strafende Blicke von einem zum anderen Vampir.

„Das würden wir doch nie tun, Cordy!“, versicherte Angel ihr mit einer überaus ehrlichen Miene.

Wenn Cordelia nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass ihr Chef log, hätte sie ihm und seinem unschuldigen Engelsgesicht ohne weiteres geglaubt.

Sie warf seufzend die Arme in die Luft. „Ich geb’s auf!“, rief sie und setzte sich an den Tisch, um sich dem Essen zu widmen.

Xander beobachtete diese ganze Szene mit großer Zufriedenheit. Er freute sich, dass alle so glücklich waren und er wieder ein Teil davon sein durfte.

Er sah sich jeden einzelnen seiner Freunde genau an. Sie sahen alle so glücklich aus. Selbst Angel, den er noch nie hatte richtig lachen sehen witzelte jetzt herum und lästerte mit Spike hinter Cordelias Rücken über sie.

Er war unendlich froh, dass Spike ihn gefunden und wieder nach hause gebracht hatte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was irgendwann mit ihm passiert wäre, wenn er in Las Vegas geblieben wäre.

 

Zwei Wochen vergingen und Xander lebte sich wieder verhältnismäßig gut ein. Anfangs hatte er oft Angst allein zu sein und war in Panik geraten in der fremden Umgebung, doch mit der Zeit wurde es besser. Er suchte nun nicht mehr angsterfüllt die Nähe des blonden Vampirs. Dafür suchte er sie jetzt aus einem anderen Grund. Je mehr Zeit er mit Spike verbrachte, desto mehr fühlte er sich von ihm angezogen. Er konnte stundenlang mit dem Vampir zusammen sitzen und seiner dunklen, weichen Stimme zuhören. Am schönsten war es immer für Xander, wenn Spike lachte. Er hatte ein unglaublich schönes Lachen und seine blauen Augen glitzerten dann immer. Xander fühlte sich sehr wohl in Spikes Gegenwart und ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich zu dem blonden Mann hingezogen fühlte. 

Doch das wiederum ließ ihn sehr unglücklich werden,  denn er wusste ja, dass Spike zu Angel gehörte und dieser auch mit Argusaugen über seinen Geliebten wachte.

Ironischerweise hatte Spike Xander seine Lieblingscountrymusic geschenkt. Xander hatte immer schon gerne Countrymusic gehört (heimlich, versteht sich). Wenn er unglücklich oder traurig war, hatte er sich immer in seinem Bett verkrochen und die Musik voll aufgedreht.

Das war das erste Mal, dass er dies wieder tun konnte. Seit über einem Jahr.

Alle seine Freunde glaubten, er würde sich nur von seiner schlimmen Zeit ablenken wollen, doch in Wirklichkeit versuchte er, nicht mehr an Spike zu denken.

Doch es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht aufhören an den blonden Vampir zu denken. Es gab zu vieles, was ihm an dem neuen, sanftmütigen Spike gefiel.

 

Lorne hatte eines Tages angerufen und gesagt, dass er Xanders Gedanken gerne lesen würde, um zu sehen, welche Fortschritte er wirklich machte und Spike hatte prompt zugestimmt. Er glaubte, dass sie ihm besser helfen könnten, wenn sie Xanders Gedanken und Ängste kannten.

Obwohl der junge Mann in den letzten drei Wochen nicht mehr so verängstigt gewesen war, raus gegangen war und gelacht hatte, konnte Spike dennoch sein angsterfülltes Wimmern in der Nacht hören.

„Ich kann aber nicht singen!“ protestierte Xander, als er, eingekeilt zwischen den beiden Vampiren, ins _Caritas_ marschierte.

„Komm schon, schlechter als Angel kannst du auch nicht sein“, ermunterte Spike ihn.

„Danke! Sehr nett von dir“, hörte Spike die schmollende Stimme seines Sires von Xanders anderer Seite her. Er grinste.

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen!“, rief Cordelia hinter ihnen und Angel fing an zu grummeln.

Spike hätte zu gern sein Gesicht gesehen. Er liebte es, wenn Angel schmollte. Er sah dann immer zum Anbeißen aus.

Buffy hüpfte an dem Trio vorbei und ging nun rückwärts vor Xander her. „Na komm schon. So schlecht warst du doch damals, als Sweet in Sunnydale gewesen ist auch nicht.“

Xander sah sie zweifelnd an. Bilder von seiner verlorenen Heimat, die eigentlich nie wirklich seine Heimat gewesen war und von Anya schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.

„Na schön. Ich kann’s ja mal versuchen.“ Er warf scheu einen Blick auf Spike. „Spike… würdest du…“

Spike sah zu ihm auf und grinste. „Wenn du willst.“ Ihm entging dabei Angels gefährliches Grollen, doch Xander hatte es gehört und hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

_Toll gemacht, Harris. Du weißt doch, dass er eifersüchtig ist! Wieso schlägst du seinem Lover dann vor, mit dir zu singen!?_

Doch ehe er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Dawn Angel sanft beiseite geschoben und sich bei Xander untergehakt.

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mit uns gekommen bist. Du kannst ja nicht die ganze Zeit drinnen hocken.“

„Sie hat recht, Xander. Wir sind alle sehr froh“, pflichtete Giles der Schwester der Jägerin bei, doch er hatte Zweifel. Er glaubte nicht, dass Xander sich in dieser Menge so wohl fühlte, wie er vorgab. Seine Körpersprache verriet es.

„Angel! Spike!“, rief Lorne erfreut aus, als er die beiden Vampire erblickte und kam auf sie zugerauscht. Er umarte sie beide stürmisch. „Meine beiden Lieblingsvampire! Wie schön euch mal wieder hier zu sehen! Und Xander!“ Der grüne Dämon musterte Xander lächelnd. „Du siehst gut aus!“

„Danke.“ Xander senkte scheu lächelnd den Kopf und ließ sich in eine stürmische Umarmung ziehen.

Lorne führte Xander zu einem der Tische. Die anderen folgten den beiden.

„Ich habe gehört, du willst singen?!“, fragte Lorne aufgeregt.

Xander nickte. „Wollen nicht, aber ich werd’s versuchen.“

„Gut. Dann komm mit und such dir einen Song aus.“ Lorne zog Xander an der Hand fort. 

Xanders Blick fiel Hilfe suchend auf Spike. Dieser nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und trat dicht an Xander heran.

„Ich kann mitkommen, wenn du willst, aber es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du das allein machen würdest.“

Nervös begann Xander auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen, doch schließlich nickte er und sah Spike an. Er lächelte schwach. „Du hast recht… Also, drück mir die Daumen!“

Dann war Xander verschwunden und seine Freunde waren schon gespannt auf seinen Auftritt.

Das fröhliche Geplapper verstummte, als eine bleiche Figur die Bühne betrat, übergossen vom Rampenlicht.

Zögernd setzte Xander sich auf den Barhocker, der mitten auf der Bühne stand.

Er versuchte ins Publikum zu sehen, doch es war zu dunkel und die grellen Scheinwerfer blendeten ihn. Er war furchtbar nervös. Lornes Ankündigung hörte er nur sehr undeutlich. Sein Verstand setzte erst wieder ein, als die ersten Töne des Liedes erklangen.

Mit zittriger Hand hob er das Mikro vor seinen Mund.

 

_There’s so much life I’ve left to live_

_And this fire is burning still_

_When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could I find the will_

_To stand for every dream_

_And forsake this solid ground_

_And give up this fear within_

_Of what would happen if they ever knew_

_I’m in love with you_

 

Xander wurde sicherer, je mehr er sang. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ließ sich von der Musik tragen. Die Wörter flossen aus ihm heraus.

Seine Freunde beobachteten ihn gespannt.

„Er ist gar nicht mal so übel, nicht?“, flüsterte Willow in einem quirlig fröhlichen Ton.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so gut ist für seine Verhältnisse“, stimmte Cordelia der rothaarigen Hexe bei.

Angel starrte wie vom Blitz getroffen auf Xander. Als er den Text des Liedes gehört hatte, wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Xander von der Bühne gezerrt.

Seine braunen Augen blitzten golden und er sah sein Childe aus dem Augenwinkel an. Doch Spikes Blick hing nur an Xander.

 

_Cause I’d surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_I know you can it feel it too_

_We’d make it trough_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_I’d make you give them all to me_

_I’d hold you in my arms and never let go_

_I surrender_

 

Währenddessen stand Lorne am Rand der Bühne und lauschte aufmerksam Xanders Stimme. All das Leid und die Qualen, die der junge Mann in seinem Leben und vor allem im letzten Jahr hatte ertragen müssen, brachen über dem Dämon wie eine riesige Flutwelle zusammen.

Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und klammerte sich an den schweren roten Samtvorhang. Sein Kopf hämmerte und er sah immer noch schreckliche Bilder. Immer mehr und mehr, bis er es fast nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

 

_I know I can’t survive_

_Another night away from you_

_You’re the reason I go on_

_And now I need to live the truth_

_Right now, there’s no better time_

_From this fear I will break free_

_And I’ll live again with love…_

 

Angels Hand krampfte sich zur Faust zusammen. Angelus tobte unter seiner Oberfläche und kämpfte darum, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Niemand außer ihm durfte sein Childe berühren oder so ansehen, wie Xander es tat!

Angel atmete heftig und schwer durch die Nase, um sich und seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Hastig wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Childe. Er hatte Angst, Spike würde es bemerken.

Doch, nichts. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal. Er spürte nicht den Hass, der von seinem Sire in Wellen ausging und er hörte nicht das schwere Atmen, so sehr war er auf Xander fixiert.

 

_Right here, right now_

_I give my life to live again_

_I’ll break free, take me_

_My everything, I surrender all to you_

 

Lorne nahm das Glas Wasser und die Kopfschmerztablette von seinem Barkeeper entgegen. Er sah zu Xander, der benommen von der Bühne tappte. Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Freunde, die wild und laut Beifall klatschten. Und er sah Angels verletzten und wütenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er sah aus, als wenn er gleich explodieren würde. Also wusste er es.

„Ach du Schande“, murmelte Lorne und spülte die Tablette mit einem großen Schluck Wasser herunter.

 

Ausgelassen und fröhlich platzten die Freunde in den frühen Morgenstunden in die Lobby des  _ Hyperion _ .

Angel, der als erster hereingekommen und überhaupt nicht ausgelassen und fröhlich war, stoppte abrupt, als er sah, wer in seiner Lobby bei Giles, Gunn, Fred und seinem Sohn saß.

„Was will der denn hier?“, murmelte er leise. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Störenfriede.

„Riley!“, rief Buffy erfreut und lief auf ihren Ex-Freund zu.

„Hey Buffy!“ Er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, als sie sich ihm in die Arme warf.

„Oh und Oz!“, bemerkte sie dann den jungen Mann an seiner Seite.

„Hey Buffy.“

„Hey Oz.“

„Oh, hey Willow“, begrüßte er seine Ex-Freundin ein wenig verlegen und nüchtern.

Xander starrte auf die Szene vor sich und er merkte, dass Spike, der direkt neben ihm stand, zitterte. Er nahm vorsichtig, ohne dass Angel es sah, Spikes Hand und drückte sie fest. Dankbar erwiderte der Vampir den Druck.

Angel ging die wenigen Stufen hinunter und durchquerte die Lobby. „Riley. Was für eine unerwartete Überraschung.“

Der Ex-Soldat grinste. „Eine schöne, hoffe ich.“

Angels Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Nein. Nicht wirklich. Hallo Oz“, begrüßte er den Werwolf freundlicher als seinen Weggefährten.

Oz nickte freundlich mit dem Kopf. „Hallo Angel.“ Er warf von dem Vampir einen Blick zu Riley und wieder zurück. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Männern derart gespannt war. Es war vielleicht doch keine gute Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen.

„Ähm, jetzt müsst ihr uns aber mal erzählen, wo ihr euch getroffen habt! Das war ja wirklich ein Zufall!“, rief Cordelia nervös, mit einem falschen Lächeln auf den Lippen, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. Sie hakte sich bei dem wesentlich kleineren Oz unter und zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete den anderen, ihnen zu folgen.

Spike und Xander gingen ebenfalls in Richtung Bibliothek, doch bevor sie sie betreten konnten, verstellte Riley ihnen freundlich lächelnd den Weg.

„Hallo Spike“, sagte er, noch immer lächelnd, doch in seinen Augen lag ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, der Xander und Spike erschaudern ließ. 

Xander drängte sich zwischen Riley und Spike. Er schob Riley in die Bibliothek und begann ein belangloses Gespräch, um Rileys Interesse von Spike abzulenken.

Xander schluckte. Dieser Mann war früher ein sehr guter Freund gewesen. Er war froh gewesen ihn an Buffys Seite zu sehen und hatte ihm vertraut, wogegen er es gehasst hatte, sie mit Angel oder gar Spike zu sehen. Doch jetzt, wo er wusste, wozu Riley imstande war und was er Spike angetan hatte, empfand er nur noch Abscheu und auch ein wenig Angst vor dem Mann.

Spike atmete erleichtert auf, als Xander mit Riley in der Bibliothek verschwunden war. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und er konnte Rileys Blick nicht vergessen. Er hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst sogar. Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt wehren konnte. Der Chip hinderte ihn nicht mehr daran, doch die Angst saß trotzdem noch tief in ihm drin und lähmte ihn.

„Spike!“ 

Er zuckte zusammen, als Dawn plötzlich neben ihm stand. „Ähm, was?“

Sie lächelte mitfühlend und nahm seine Hand. „Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du und Riley euch nie gut verstanden habt, aber, wenn ihr euch etwas besser kennen lernt und dem anderen ne Chance gebt, werdet ihr vielleicht sogar Freunde. Glaub mir, er ist echt nett.“

Fröhlich und aufmunternd lächelnd zog ihn dieses unschuldige Mädchen in die Höhle des Löwen.

_Glaub mir, Dawnie. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt!_

 

Es war mittlerweile sechs Uhr morgens. Xander lag in seinem Bett und dachte an die vergangenen Stunden zurück.

Er dachte an seine Erlebnisse im  _ Caritas _ zurück. Nachdem er gesungen hatte, hatte Lorne ihn zur Seite gezogen. Der grüne Dämon war ganz zittrig vor Aufregung gewesen und ein schmerzerfüllter Ausdruck hatte auf seinem Gesicht gelegen.

„Xan, du weißt, dass du ihn vergessen musst!“, hatte Lorne gerade heraus gesagt.

Xander hatte genickt. Er wusste doch, dass er Spike gegenüber nicht solche Gefühle haben durfte. Er machte sich damit nur selbst unglücklich, weil er niemals mit ihm zusammen sein konnte und er brachte sich außerdem noch in Gefahr damit. Er wusste, wie es war, wenn Angel wütend war und er wollte nicht derjenige sein, dem Angels Hass galt.

„Man kann sich aber nun mal nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt!“, hatte Xander defensiv, jedoch traurig geantwortet.

Lorne hatte nur genickt und tröstend seine Schulter gedrückt.

Xander rollte sich in seinem Bett herum. Er starrte auf die kleinen roten Zahlen des Radioweckers.

Er dachte an Riley. Als irgendjemand Angels und Spikes Beziehung am Rande erwähnt hatte, war Xander ein Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen, als er Rileys Blick gesehen hatte. Sein Blick war sofort auf Spike geschnellt und seine Augen hatten krankhaft vor Eifersucht gefunkelt.

Das war wie bei Angel, doch Angel liebte Spike über alles und hatte ein Recht eifersüchtig zu sein. Außerdem würde er Spike nie etwas antun.

Riley hatte Spike nur auf schändlichste Weise missbraucht und hatte auch keinerlei Anspruch auf Spike. Weder auf seinen Körper, noch auf seine Gefühle.

Xander zweifelte nicht daran, dass Angel Riley auf der Stelle töten würde, wenn er Spike anfassen sollte oder er je erfahren sollte, was Riley seinem Lover angetan hatte.

„Du hast also die Seiten gewechselt, Spike. Beziehungsweise, ihr beide, was Angel?!“ Rileys gehässiges Lachen erklang immer noch in Xanders Ohren und ebenso Angels gefährliches, warnendes und leises Grollen. Er hatte sich angehört wie eine Raubkatze, die kurz davor war, mit ausgefahrenen Krallen anzugreifen.

Müde und frustriert, wenn nicht gar verzweifelt, zog Xander sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er musste etwas Schlaf bekommen, denn er wollte ausgeschlafen sein. Er hatte Angst um Spike und da er der Einzige war, der wusste, was Riley Spike angetan hatte, würde er alles daran setzen, den blonden Vampir vor Riley zu beschützen. Er würde ihn keine Minute mehr mit Riley allein lassen.

Spike hatte soviel für Xander getan. Jetzt war es an ihm zu helfen, weil sein Freund Hilfe brauchte.

 

Einige Tage lang ging es gut. Xander und Spike waren fast ständig zusammen, wenn Angel nicht bei Spike war.

Der dunkelhaarige Vampir war furchtbar eifersüchtig und verletzt. Xander konnte es an seinem Blick sehen. Manchmal hatte er richtige Angst, wenn Angel ihn so kalt ansah, doch er sagte sich immer wieder, dass es ihm egal sein musste, wenn er Spike beschützen wollte.

Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, Riley von Spike fern zu halten, dass er dabei seine eigenen furchtbaren Erlebnisse ganz vergaß. Das war auch wirklich das einzig Gute an dieser ganzen Sache.

 

Xander und Spike lagen auf Xanders großem Bett und starrten fasziniert auf den Fernseher, der am Fußende stand und in dem „Der Herr der Ringe 3“ lief.

Ohne seinen Blick vom Bildschirm abzuwenden, griff Xander in die Schüssel voller Chips und begegnete dort Spikes Hand. Dieser nahm diese flüchtige Berührung kaum zur Kenntnis, doch Xander tat es dafür umso mehr. Ein angenehmer Schauder durchlief seinen Körper und er hätte am liebsten seine Hand auf Spikes gelassen. Mehr noch, er würde den blonden Vampir am liebsten in seine Arme ziehen und seinen Körper genau erforschen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.  _ Nein, Xander! Hör auf, hör auf, hör auf, verdammt! _

Ein wenig benommen stand er auf und verschwand im Bad.

Spike warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn, um zu sehen, wo er hin ging, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder dem Fernseher zu.

Plötzlich klopfte es und der blonde Vampir fluchte leise über die Unterbrechung. „Was!“, rief er und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn, als er sah, wer vor ihm stand. Riley.

Er warf nervöse Blicke auf die Badezimmertür. Xander war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und er brauchte nur nach ihm zu rufen, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er starrte Riley aus großen ängstlichen Augen an.

_Verdammt, Spike! Er kann dir nichts tun! Du bist stärker. Wehr dich! Du bist William the Bloody, zum Teufel!_

Doch er konnte nicht. Obwohl er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu wehren, war er vor Angst wie erstarrt.

„Hallo Spike“, begrüßte Riley ihn in einem lächelnden Plauderton. „Die anderen wollen ins Kino. Willst du mitkommen?“

Spike schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich denke, ich bleibe lieber hier…“, antwortete er mit brüchiger Stimme und versuchte Rileys Blick auszuweichen. Er zog die Knie an den Körper und kauerte sich zusammen.

„Nun ja, wenn das so ist… Vielleicht möchtest du etwas Gesellschaft…“

Riley kam näher und beugte sich über Spike. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein böser Traum war.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Xander trat heraus. Für einen Moment blinzelte er verwirrt, als er die Szene vor sich sah, doch dann spürte er Ärger in sich aufsteigen.

„Riley!“, sagte er mit falschem Lächeln. „Ist es wichtig, denn Spike und ich wollten uns eigentlich Herr der Ringe zu ende ansehen!“

Riley blickte den jungen Mann mit einem Aufblitzen von Zorn in seinen Augen an. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Nein. Nichts Wichtiges. Dann bis nachher, ihr zwei.“ In langen, schnellen Schritten verließ er das Apartment und die Tür fiel etwas laut hinter ihm zu.

Xander sah ihm nach und schnaubte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Spike, der auf dem Bett kauerte und seine Beine fest an den Körper gezogen hatte und zitterte.

Vorsichtig setzte Xander sich neben ihn und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar, während er freundlich auf ihn einredete. „Spike. Es ist alles gut. Er ist weg, siehst du? Na komm. Wir verpassen sonst noch das Ende.“

Xander setzte sich wieder neben Spike und legte zögernd einen Arm um seine Schultern. Er zog ihn an sich und Spike nahm den Trost dankend an. Er presste sich eng an Xander und seine Hände waren in dem Stoff von Xanders Hemd vergraben.

Schweigend sahen sie den Film zu ende und kurz darauf hörten die beiden Stimmen von unten.

Spike konnte Angels Schritte hören, die sich dem Apartment näherten. Er löste sich schnell von Xander und setzte sich wieder auf.

Angel trat nach einem kurzen Klopfen ein und besah die Szene vor sich für einen Moment kritisch. Dann lächelte er Spike zärtlich an. „Hey. Wie war der Film?“

Spike lächelte zurück, obwohl Xander sehen konnte, dass es ihm sichtlich Mühe bereitete, seine unbeschwerte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. „Was denkst du denn? Super natürlich!“

Der jüngere Vampir stand auf und kam seinem Sire entgegen. Er umarmte ihn kurz und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Angel strich über seine Wange. „Lass uns gehen, ok?“

Spike nickte und drehte sich zu Xander um. Er lächelte und diesmal war es echt. „Danke noch mal“, sagte er und Xander hatte verstanden.

Angel mochte vielleicht denken, dass Spike sich bei Xander für den Filmabend bedankt hatte, doch Xander wusste, dass es wegen des Vorfalls mit Riley war.

Die beiden Vampire verließen Xanders Apartment und gingen in ihr eigenes.

Wie schon so oft lag Xander noch lange wach und dachte über Spike nach. Aber diesmal nicht nur über seine Gefühle für ihn, sondern auch, was heute Abend passiert war. Er, und Spike erst recht, wussten, dass er sich gegen Riley wehren konnte. Wahrscheinlich saß die Angst zu tief und Spike konnte sie nicht überwinden.

Xander wusste, dass er etwas dagegen tun musste. Er musste Spike dazu bringen, diese Angst zu überwinden und sich zu wehren. Er würde nicht immer bei ihm sein können. Irgendwann würde Spike Riley allein begegnen und dann musste er selber klar kommen.

Mit einem dumpfen Hämmern im Hinterkopf, der Vorstufe von Kopfschmerzen, wegen des vielen Nachdenkens, fiel Xander schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

 

Am nächsten Tag suchte Spike vergeblich danach, einen Moment mit Xander allein sein zu können.

Spät am Nachmittag bot sich ihm dann doch die Gelegenheit. Er sah Xander in sein Zimmer gehen und folgte ihm kurzerhand.

„Xander, ich…“ Spike biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und druckste herum, als er vor Xander stand.

Dieser sah ihn ruhig an und drängte ihn nicht. Er hatte eine Ahnung, was Spike ihm sagen wollte.

„Ich, ich wollte mich bedanken, für das, was du gestern für mich getan hast… Wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, hätte er…“ Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, doch Xander verstand auch so.

Nervös rieb Spike seinen Arm und sah auf den Boden. „Ich versuch es ja, glaub mir, aber… Ich kann nicht…“

Xander kam energisch auf ihn zu und packte ihn hart an den Schultern. Er schüttelte ihn ein wenig.

„Doch, du kannst! Du musst diese Angst nur überwinden! Ich oder die anderen werden nicht immer bei dir sein können. Und was dann? Spike…“ Er atmete tief ein und sah dem Vampir in die Augen. “Bitte lass nicht zu, dass Riley dir das wieder antut. Lass nicht zu, dass diese wunderbare Person, die du bist und die ich… zu lieben gelernt habe, von diesem Bastard zerstört wird!“

Spike starrte Xander ungläubig an. „Was hast du gesagt?!“, wisperte er.

Xander sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Du hast richtig gehört. Ich liebe dich. Ich will es nicht, weil ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun… Es ist einfach passiert.“ Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser und er senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick. Die meiste Angst hatte er, von Spike nun gemieden zu werden und diesen wunderbaren Freund zu verlieren.

Spike schluckte nervös. „Ich… weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll… Ich… Bist du sicher, dass es… Liebe ist und keine… naja, Dankbarkeit?“

Doch Xander schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er darüber auch schon nachgedacht hatte.

„Du hast es nicht einmal bemerkt, oder?“, lachte er und Bitterkeit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Aber Angel hat es gemerkt und er würde mir jetzt den Kopf abreißen, wenn er wüsste, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, aber…“ Seine Stimme versagte und er ließ seine Hände von Spikes Schultern fallen. „Aber… ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als einen einzigen Kuss…“ Xander sah Spike mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das alles nur noch schlimmer macht, ich möchte wissen, wie es ist…“

Den Kopf über seine eigene Torheit schüttelnd drehte Xander sich um, um Spike nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, doch der Vampir packte ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn wieder herum, sodass sie sich wieder gegenüberstanden. Für einen Moment zögerte Spike, doch dann zog er Xander an sich und drückte seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes.

Und in diesem Moment kam Angel zur Tür herein. Er erstarrte.

Spike spürte die Präsenz seines Sires augenblicklich im Raum und riss sich von Xander los.

Geschockt sahen die beiden Männer den ebenso geschockten Vampir an.

„Angel… Sire… Es ist nicht, wie du denkst!“, versuchte Spike Angel zu beschwichtigen, doch dieser hatte seine Augen hasserfüllt auf Xander gerichtet.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleiner Bastard, Hand an mein Childe zu legen?!“

Mit einem wütenden Knurren ging er auf den jungen Mann los, doch Spike trat zwischen die beiden.

„Angel, sei doch vernünftig. Xander trifft keine Schuld. Ich war es…“

„William, halt den Mund! Wie kannst du ihn auch noch schützen wollen?!“ Angel versuchte, an Spike vorbei zu treten, um an Xander zu gelangen, doch Spike hielt ihn eisern zurück und fauchte ihn an. Die Vampire, beide verwandelt, lieferten sich für einen Augenblick ein heftiges Handgemenge. 

Spike versuchte erbittert, Xander vor seinem Sire zu schützen, doch Angel war stärker und stieß den jüngeren Vampir zur Seite, der hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Als Angel sah, was er getan hatte, ließ er geschockt von Xander ab und kam wieder zur Besinnung.

Er starrte Spike an. „Will… Es tut mir leid!“, wisperte er.

„Es tut dir leid? Das ist alles? Wie kannst du ihm nur so was antun?“, schrie Xander den Vampir wütend an.

Angels Blick schoss wieder auf Xander. „Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre das nicht passiert!“

„Ach, dann muss ich dich wohl mal über einige Sachen aufklären, Mister Ich-weiß-alles-besser!“ Xander verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust. „Anscheinend hat deine Eifersucht auf mich dich völlig blind für andere Sachen gemacht, die dir wirklich Sorgen machen sollten!“

Spike sah Xander flehend an, während er langsam wieder aufstand. „Nein!“, wisperte er, doch Xander ignorierte ihn. Es war an der Zeit, dass Angel endlich reinen Wein eingeschenkt bekam, selbst, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass er Riley etwas antun würde. Das nahm Xander in diesem Moment in seiner Wut in Kauf.

„Wusstest du schon, was damals, als Spike von der Initiative gefangen genommen wurde wirklich passiert ist?“

Angel sah ihn verständnislos an.

Xander fuhr fort: „Diese tollen Mustersoldaten, angeführt von Riley, haben nicht nur irgendwelche Experimente mit ihm gemacht, sie haben ihn misshandelt und vergewaltigt!“

Angels ganzer Körper durchfuhr ein furchtbarer Schock und er war lediglich imstande Xander anzustarren und er konnte nur beten, dass das alles ein schlechter Scherz war.

„Warst du so blind vor Eifersucht, dass du nicht bemerkt hast, welche Angst Spike in Rileys Gegenwart hatte?“

„Xander, bitte hör auf“, bat Spike flehend und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinab.

Angel riss seinen geschockten Blick von Xander los und richtete ihn auf sein Childe, der so aussah, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Wie in Trance ging Angel die zwei Schritte, die sie trennten auf Spike zu und nahm den zitternden Vampir in seine Arme.

Als Spike Angels Arme um sich spürte, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er fing an, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen und seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach.

Angel brachte sie beide sanft zu Boden und wiegte sein Childe in seinen Armen. „Es tut mir so leid, Will. Es tut mir so leid!“, wisperte er unter Tränen. „Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt?“

Xander starrte entgeistert auf den plötzlich so kleinen Vampir in Angels Armen. In dem Moment merkte er, dass selbst Spike, der so stark war für jemanden, der so klein war, nicht alles ertragen konnte. Und jetzt war alles raus. Er musste sich nicht mehr vor Angel verstellen. Es gab keine Geheimnisse mehr. Er brauchte diese enorme Last nicht mehr alleine zu tragen, denn jetzt hatte sein Sire sie ihm abgenommen.

Den Schock noch immer tief in den Knochen sitzend, hielt Angel seinen Geliebten fest an sich gepresst und hätte ihn am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen. Seine Schuldgefühle drohten, ihn zu überwältigen. Wie hatte er das alles nur nicht bemerken können? Er kannte die Antwort, Xander hatte sie ihm gerade an den Kopf geworfen. Wieso hatte er Spike nie danach gefragt, was damals passiert war?

Wieso nur?

„ _Du weißt wieso!“_ , flüsterte Angelus in ihm. _„Es hat dich nicht interessiert und deine Seele hätte es nicht zugelassen, weil deine Schuldgefühle zu groß waren, da du ihm nicht geholfen hast!“_

Angel nickte mental. Angelus hatte recht. Es hatte ihn nicht interessiert.

Wenn er sich jetzt vorstellte, was sein Childe alles hatte ertragen müssen und es trotz allem bis heute geheim gehalten hatte, brach sein Herz.

Er drückte Spike noch einmal fest an sich, küsste sein Haar und drückte ihn dann sanft von sich. Er lächelte ihn schmerzvoll an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Er sah auf zu Xander und Xander musste ein erschrockenes Keuchen unterdrücken, als er in Angels oder Angelus’? Augen sah. Sie waren fast schwarz mit einem goldenen Schimmer und sie sprühten nur so vor Hass.

„Pass auf ihn auf!“, befahl Angel sanft, jedoch bestimmt. Ohne Xanders Nicken abzuwarten, stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.

In der Lobby machten sich die Freunde erneut bereit auszugehen.

Sie wollten gerade gehen, als Angel die Treppe hinunter stürmte, direkt auf Riley zusteuerte und den Soldaten packte. Er schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft an die Wand und packte ihn mit beiden Händen an der Kehle.

Alle schrien erschrocken auf und Buffy stürmte auf ihre beiden Ex-Freunde zu. „Angel! Was soll das? Bist du übergeschnappt?“

Doch Angel ignorierte die Jägerin, die, trotz ihrer Stärke nicht imstande war, den rasenden Vampir von Riley abzubringen.

Riley lachte gurgelnd. „Was regst du dich so auf, Angel? Etwa, weil ich deinen kleinen Liebling gefickt hab?“

Buffy ließ ihre Hände abrupt von Angels Arm fallen, der ein wutentbranntes Brüllen von sich gab. Sie starrte ihren Ex-Freund entgeistert an. „Was?“

Riley lachte wieder und wandte sich ihr zu. „Was glaubst du denn, was wir mit den Dämonen gemacht haben, Buffy? Sie ner Beautykur unterzogen? Oh bitte!“

Dawn traten Tränen in die Augen. „Wie konntest du nur so etwas tun?“, fragte sie mit ruhiger, doch eiskalter Stimme.

„So ist das Leben, Dawnie“, erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

„Nenn mich nicht Dawnie!“, presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Giles nahm mit zitternden Fingern seine Brille von der Nase. „Und ich dachte, Sie seien ein vernünftiger Mann, mit einem guten Herzen, Riley. Da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht.“

„Tja, tut mir ja leid, wenn ich nicht eure Ansicht teile, aber, hey, wozu sind Dämonen denn sonst gut?“

Angel donnerte Rileys Körper erneut mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand und verstärkte seinen Griff um Rileys Hals. Niemand versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

Als Angel jedoch zudrücken wollte, spürte er eine sanfte Hand auf seinem Arm. Er sah auf Spike hinab.

„Tu’s nicht, Angel“, bat Spike leise und sah ihn aus seinen blauen, verweinten Augen an.

„Was?“

„Töte ihn nicht. Glaub mir, ich würde alles dafür geben, um ihn zu töten, doch ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen und du ebenso wenig und das weißt du.“

„Meine Seele ist mir egal!“ 

„Mir ist sie aber nicht egal. Bitte, Angel.“

Angels Blick wanderte von Spike zu Riley. Schließlich lockerte er seinen Griff um Rileys Kehle und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Angeekelt blickte er auf ihn herab.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich für einen Augenblick an.

„Verschwinde von hier. Und wenn du jemals wieder in Spikes Nähe, oder auch nur in die Nähe dieses Hotels kommen solltest, bringe ich dich um. Und glaub mir, dann ist meine mir Seele scheißegal.“

Trotz Rileys frivolem Grinsen stand Todesangst in seinen Augen. Jeder konnte es sehen. Er wich zurück und rappelte sich hoch, die Wand am Rücken als Stütze. Er ließ Angel nicht aus den Augen, als er rückwärts aus dem Hotel stolperte.

Dann war er verschwunden. Keiner wagte ein Wort zu sagen. Xander war mittlerweile auch in der Lobby angelangt und stand bei seinen Freunden. Alle starrten nun auf die beiden Vampire.

Angel kümmerte sich nicht um seine Freunde. Er drehte seinen Kopf und begegnete Spikes Blick. In seinen blauen Augen spiegelten sich die weichende Angst und unendliche Erleichterung wider.

Ebenso erleichtert trat Angel auf sein Childe zu und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

Er strich beruhigend über Spikes Rücken und flüsterte beruhigend auf Gälisch: „Es ist alles gut, mein Liebling. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir je wieder jemand zu nahe kommt!“

Spike nickte und klammerte sich noch fester an Angel.

 

„Und du willst wirklich gehen?“, fragte Spike während er Xander beim Kofferpacken beobachtete.

Dieser nickte. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ich aus der Welt wäre. Ich ziehe nur zu Lorne. Aber im Moment wäre es besser, wenn wir uns nicht so oft sehen, bis sich alles wieder eingerenkt hat… Irgendwann werde ich den anderen sagen, was wirklich in Las Vegas passiert ist, aber jetzt noch nicht…“

Spike nickte. „Ich verstehe… Danke, dass du mich vor Riley beschützt hast“, sagte er dann leise.

Xander stoppte und sah den Vampir an. Er trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn fest. „Danke, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen!“

„Xander, Honey, bist du fertig?“, hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme des grünen Dämons vom Flur. Die beiden Männer grinsten sich an.

„Ja. Komme gleich!“, rief Xander und er machte sich daran, fertig zu packen. 

Wenig später schleppte er seinen Koffer die Lobby hinunter, wo er schon von Lorne und Angel erwartet wurde.

„Dann bis bald, Xander. Und... danke“, sagte Angel kleinlaut und Xander wusste, wovon er sprach. 

Dieser lächelte verstehend. „Schon gut.“

„Komm, Honey. Gib mir deinen Koffer“, forderte Lorne und nahm Xander seinen Koffer aus der Hand. Seite an Seite verließen die beiden Männer das _Hyperion_ , um ins _Caritas_ zurückzukehren.

Angel zog Spike an sich, während sie den beiden hinterher blickten.

„Ich glaube, da bahnt sich was an“, murmelte Spike zufrieden.

„Jepp. Lorne hatte eh schon ne Schwäche für ihn“, gab Angel seinem Childe recht.

Spike kuschelte sich an Angel. „Ich wünsche es ihnen beiden. Sie haben es verdient, glücklich zu sein...“

Angel küsste Spike zärtlich auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich, Will.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Angel...“

**Ende**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
